Lucy & Edmund:Killing me softly
by Alijandra
Summary: There was something very strange about his demeanor.Perhaps it was the softness in his voice when he spoke to her, or the calmness in his gray eyes which were normally storm clouds. Whatever the reason, Lucy relished it. Edmund Lucy & Caspian Lucy
1. A crownless king

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A Crownless King**

Lucy Pevensie watched nervously as her two older brothers fought tirelessly over who had more rights as king. It was always a battle of will between them. Everyone knew Peter was high king, but for some reason Peter always thought Edmund was stepping on his toes, challenging his rule.

"It wasn't your place to escort Prince Caspian." Peter bellowed. "I'm high king!"

"Oh really, I wouldn't know that. You only remind me every other second. And if you're so bothered about not being the one to have escorted Caspian, why didn't you meet him there yourself?"

Peter looked like a mute goldfish out of water. His mouth kept moving in a distorted manner, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Edmund raised an impatient brow.

"I got my times switched up." Peter finally sputtered. "It's not easy you know, running a kingdom. I've got important meetings, regulation committees, and booked appointments, unlike you, Ed. All you do all day is play with your wooden sword and swoon over pretty girls."

Edmund laughed. "Right, but I'm pretty sure you've got that mixed up just like your appointments. It's not my fault pretty girls swoon over me, and it's not a wooden sword, it's a practice sword." replied Edmund slowly." You do realize I command the armies?"

"WE'RE NOT AT WAR!" Peter spat." Find something better to do with your time."

"So escorting Prince Caspian while you sat in the wrong meetings having conversations with the wrong people wasn't doing something helpful?" mused Edmund, trying to understand his infuriated brother.

"No, it wasn't." Peter spat with finality.

"What's going on in here?" A soft echo interrupted. Lucy turned to see her sister, Susan, standing in the doorway. Hands on her hips, looking utterly annoyed.

"Peter is being a jerk." replied Edmund, his cold gray eyes never leaving his brother's.

"Edmund." gasped Susan.

"Sorry, he's being an ass." corrected Edmund, causing Lucy to snort into her fist.

"That's enough." demanded Susan.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Peter sighed, his dark eyes flickering with contempt.

"Come on boys, you're brothers first, and Kings second." Susan reminded them soothingly. "You both love each other, don't forget that."

"Listen Ed," started Peter, his voice a forced calm, "If you want to help that's fine, but you'll help with my permission."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well, that's not called helping is it? That's being told what to do."

"When are you going to grow up?" Peter muttered under his breath. It wasn't the first time Edmund had heard Peter say that.

"Fine." whispered Edmund, taking off his crown. "If that's how it is, you can play King all by yourself."

Lucy Gasped.

"Ed!" cried Susan. "You can't be serious?"

Lucy watched in shock as Edmund surrendered his crown to Peter.

"Go ahead, take it." said Edmund coolly. "Your head is big enough for the both of them."

As Peter reached for the crown, Lucy noticed he had to give it a slight tug before Edmund let it slip from his fingers.

For a moment, the four Royals stood in silence, partly because Peter and Edmund were still challenging each other with narrowed eyes. Susan on the other hand fought back the urge to cry; it was Lucy who spoke up first.

"I think I'm going to be sick." All the yelling had made Lucy's stomach turn into mush.

"Take her to bed Edmund." Susan said rather coldly. Lucy had a feeling Susan would also be yelling at Peter.

Neither of them talked on the way to Lucy's bedchamber. For once Edmund had no ill remarks for Lucy, and for the first time in Lucy's life she had nothing to say. This worried even her. The march of silence ended when they reached the door to her room.

"Do you think you can manage it from here?" It was a snide remark, yes, but not as rude as usual.

Instead of rounding on him for being cross, Lucy made her way into her bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Lucy leaned against her wooden door, with a sigh. How could this happen? How could Peter let this happen? Lucy rolled her eyes and slid down against the doorframe. Her expression was blank, which somehow managed to mask the multitude of emotions she was feeling. Everything was wrong, all wrong. How could things have gotten this bad, this fast? They were in Narnia after all, the place that made them the happiest. So then why was everyone being so angry, and unforgiving?

Lucy sat there on the cold stone floor, for what seemed like hours. The confusion of what had happened, and what was to come, never quite setting in. It was well past midnight when Lucy found herself slowly drifting off. She dreamt Peter was a delusional dictator who referred to himself only in the third person, while Susan stayed locked in her room, heartbroken over Caspian's rejection of her love. All the while Lucy searched for Edmund, but he was nowhere to be found. It was as if he never existed. She ran down the halls of the palace screaming his name. There was an echo, but no response. She searched his room, but it was empty, all of his belongings were gone. It was as if he had never stayed in there. Lucy felt the walls of her lungs constricting. She was panicking now. Lucy screamed, waking herself with a startling jump.

"Lucy," sounded a familiar voice. "Lucy what are you doing on the floor?"

Lucy looked up to face the shadowy figure kneeling in front of her. It was Edmund. "Oh Ed," Lucy breathed heavily, tackling him to the floor.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Edmund huffed, trying to recover from having the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oh Edmund, it was terrible. I dreamt Peter was an arrogant Pratt, and all Susan ever did was cry all the time." sobbed Lucy burying herself into Edmund's shoulder.

"Are you sure that was a dream?" asked Edmund coolly.

"And you," said Lucy, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking up to face him. "I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. It was as if you never came to Narnia with us. I screamed your name over and over again."

"I know, I heard you," laughed Edmund, his heavy lidded eyes brightening for the first time. "So did half the castle."

"Oh, it's not funny Ed." cried Lucy. "I was worried sick."

Edmund untangled himself from his sister and stood to help her to her feet.

"It's alright Lucy, it was just a dream." soothed Edmund. "Now come to bed, it's late."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." said Lucy stubbornly. Her red, puffy half lidded eyes caused Edmund to chuckle.

"Lucy, look at yourself, you're exhausted." said Edmund smoothly. "So, do us both a favor, and get some sleep."

Lucy folded her arms in protest.

"Fine," Edmund yawned contemplatively. "What if I stayed in here, with you? That way if you have that dream again, I'll pinch you and you'll wake up, and then you can see_ without_ _screaming_," he emphasized that last bit. "That I'm still here."

Lucy stared at him for a moment considering his proposition. After just a few seconds of a wobbly standoff, Lucy caved in and climbed into bed, Edmund close behind.

"Night, Ed." whispered Lucy.

"Goodnight, Luce." Edmund replied.

It didn't take long for sleep to claim them. The rest of their night was spent in peaceful slumber. Lucy dreamt of Aslan and Mr. Tumnus. Edmund was also there, but there was something very strange about his demeanor. Even though it was Lucy's dream she couldn't quite place it; perhaps it was the softness in his voice when he spoke to her or the calmness in his gray eyes, which were usually storm clouds. Whatever the difference, Lucy relished it. She wished she'd never wake up.

**A/N: Yes this will have fictional incest. I dont like it for the sake of Incest, I like it because of the characters. Dont like, Dont read. And if you still have a problem you can take that stick thats up your ass and point it at someone else. Thank you, and have a nice day.**


	2. Justly Valiant

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify some things, you guys are probably wondering about the ages. They are as follows: Lucy-16, Edmund-18, Susan-20, Peter-21. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

**Justly Valiant**

Lucy pensive woke with the most magnificent feeling. She stretched her slender arms high above her head and gave a satisfied yawn. She dreamt of many things last night, some bad, some good; mostly good. Lucy turned to study the empty space beside her. There was still an outline in the sheets, evidence of Edmund's stay. A blush crept across Lucy's face revealing a slight smile. That's so strange, she thought shyly. She had the oddest sensation of being cradled all night.

Breakfast was quiet, as expected. It's not every day one of the Pevensie children forfeit their crown. Peter ate his food as if it were a chore, and only acknowledged his siblings' presence if asked to pass something. Susan forced a calm demeanor granting small smiles to both Lucy and Edmund, but refused to make eye contact with peter. When Edmund took Lucy to bed last night, Susan and Peter must have had a go, their curtness with each other made that fact apparent. Edmund on the other hand, sat in his usual seat across from Peter, but unlike his older brother he showed no signs of turmoil. In fact, he was happier than Lucy had seen him in a long time. He ate his specially prepared food slowly, patiently, as if savoring every last bite.

Lucy used her fork to separate her grits from her eggs. She wasn't at all hungry. In fact, rather than nourish her tummy, she wanted nothing more than to be excused from the table, far away from this room.

Lucy felt the table shake as a loud thump echoed across the room.

"Oh well," Peter signed. "I'm off to the throne room, important stuff to be done in there."

Lucy's blue orbs watched as Peter made his way out of the room, and toward the throne room. Lucy knew he meant to emphasize that last bit to Edmund, but Edmund showed little interest in entertaining his older brother.

"Where are you going?" asked Edmund calmly. Lucy's head snapped back at Edmund.

"Weren't you listing?" Peter sneered.

"No, I heard you." mused, Edmund. "But you're going the wrong way."

Lucy and Susan cast each other a look of uncertainly, neither of them sure what Edmund was playing at.

Edmund finished his last bit of food before explaining himself further, wiping his mouth clean with a white, silk napkin.

"Your head of Narnia's Armies now, the men will want to train."

"We'll train tomorrow." declared Peter, turning to leave. Edmund chuckled into his hot chocolate, watching Peter leave with an amused look in his eyes.

After breakfast, Lucy followed Edmund down to the training pit outside. She wondered if Edmund knew what he was doing by abandoning the men; and Peter, well, he just didn't have a clue. The men trained every day, faithfully, through rain or fog, no matter what. Lucy finally made it to the massive white training tent, which was hoisted a good distance away from the castle. Once inside, Lucy's eyes searched for Edmund.

She found him sitting on an upturned barrel sipping from a massive silver mug. He was laughing and joking with two rather large men, as they sparred in front of him.

"Edmund," Lucy eyed the raven haired boy cautiously. "Haven't you told them?"

"Of course I have." replied Edmund, his silver eyes never leaving the sparring brutes in front of him.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Sparring." he replied matter-of-factly.

Lucy's eyes peered around the room, perhaps searching for a better explanation of Edmund's presence. "Sparring." she repeated.

Edmund nodded into his cup.

"You know… nothing of importance." he continued, hopping off the wooden barrel. "I'm just playing with my wooden sword. Letting pretty girls swoon over me."

Lucy felt a blush creep up on her, and attack her cheeks. Pretty? Edmund thought she was pretty.

However Lucy was yanked from her daydream when the clash of swords clanked dangerously close to the side of her face.

"No matter." sighed Edmund. "Just cause it's no longer my duty, doesn't mean I can't have fun with it."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. For the first time, Lucy realized why Edmund had been given the title the 'Just'. It fit his character perfectly. He wasn't here for himself, or for Peter, who by the way had no idea how to prioritize this matter, but for the sake of the men. The men who risked their lives every day, for the sake of Narnia; and, Edmund rewarded them heavily for it.

"So," piped Edmund. "You still hit like a girl?"

"Is that a challenge?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Come on then," said Edmund, brandishing his wooden sword. "Show me how Valiant you are."

Lucy gave a mischievous grin before accepting the tall boy's challenge. Their duel lasted a full hour. They fought like heroes, sweating and grunting with each thrust of the sword. Despite being Edmund's younger sister, he wasn't letting her off easy. He pushed her harder, faster, testing her skills and potential. Lucy proved herself clever and worthy, dodging side strikes, as well as, cheap shots to the gut. They rolled around in the dirt, mixing their sweat into the sand, giving their clothes a muddy mask. Once it was over and the audience had subsided, they both lay side by side in the middle of the arena pit.

"Not too bad," Edmund mused through short ragged breaths. "For a girl…"

Lucy punched him weakly on the shoulder.

"Oww," Edmund exaggerated.

"That was fun." breathed Lucy.

"Yeah, it would have been even more fun if you'd have actually won." groaned Edmund, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Oh yeah." said Lucy, scrambling to sit up. "I want a rematch."

Edmund chuckled at her, but Lucy was serious. Her eyes bore into his stubbornly, as her lips formed into a pout, but for some odd reason Edmund wouldn't stop laughing at her.

"Your hair," Edmund sniggered. "There's hay and twigs in it. How did you manage to get it to stick up in so many places?"

"That's it!" declared Lucy, slapping Edmund on the knee. "On your feet. Prepare to meet your doom. You'll soon learn to fear Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

Edmund was now toppled over with laughter, clutching his stomach. Breathing regular had apparently become a problem for him. Lucy caught a glimpse of herself in the still waters of the giant fountain, and she lost it. "Is that really what my hair looks like?" she giggled manically. Soon she too was overthrown with laughter. It was nice she thought after a long while, the two of them like this. It had been awhile since they had been this close. She hoped this was the start of something new, a healthier, trusting relationship maybe.

Darkness had descended upon the land before they finally made their way back up to the castle. It was an eventful day. One that Lucy would remember for the rest of her life.

**A/N: By the way, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. If so, don't be a stranger, please R/R. I promise I won't bite…hard…enough to draw blood.**


	3. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Beautiful**

The next few days at Cair Paravel were dark and stormy. The sound of Thunder caused entire vaulted rooms to echo for minutes at a time, while the pitter patter of raindrops on the high roofs sounded almost instrumental. Lucy Pevensie stayed indoors most of the time, looking out her stain glass window. Peter had canceled all outside activities until the storm made its way over them; however, that didn't stop Edmund and a few brave soldiers from going down to the pit, amidst the harsh winds and rain.

Though there was, however, an advantage to the storm. Prince Caspian would be a guest of the castle until the rains passed. Susan should be positively beaming, Lucy thought to herself. Lucy found Susan to be much giddier and annoying, while in the presence of Caspian. She was always laughing too hard at silly things, and primping areas of herself that were better off left alone. Besides, how many times can you look at your reflection in the mirror, without getting bored? What could possibly have changed in ten seconds?

Lucy heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Lucy muttered, her head resting against the cool glass of her window.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Susan asked.

"Supper isn't for another hour," Lucy reminder her. After all, she didn't need an hour to get dressed!

"Do you plan on going like that?" asked Susan, worried.

"No." replied Lucy. "But what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Lucy stared down at her formal wear, she was wearing a dress and shoes, and what could she possibly be missing?

"Well for starters," Susan studied her younger sibling closely. "Your hair is in tangles. There are scuffs on your shoes, and holes in both your stockings. Oh honesty, Lucy, you wore that dress yesterday."

Lucy took notice of her dark purple skirts. "Oh right, I guess I did." she blushed.

There was another tap at the door, only this time the visitor didn't wait for an invitation.

"Lucy?" announced an uncertain voice. It was Edmund; he was covered from head to toe in mud. "Oh, Hi Susan."

"What is it with you two and dirt? It's like you're bloody magnets for it." Their older sister groaned.

"Don't worry, Susan, I was just heading to the showers." Edmund assured her, rolling his eyes at her constant prudence.

"Please do." Susan pleaded.

"Wow, you look really beautiful Susan." Edmund complimented their eldest sister. Lucy didn't know if Edmund was just trying to change the topic or if he really had noticed how lovely she looked.

"Really, do you like it?" Susan twirled for him in her bright yellow ensemble.

"Yeah, I'm sure Caspian will appreciate it too." teased the raven haired boy.

"Oh, stop it." Susan blushed modestly, her cheeks a brighter red than the lipstick she wore.

Lucy sunk into her seat next to the window. She never gave it much thought before, but she looked quite bland next to her older sister. Susan was tall, slender, and curvy. Lucy was short and petite. Susan's hair was long, shiny, and tame. Lucy's hair was unruly and often times unkempt. Susan's wardrobe was filled with bright colored dresses and matching accessories. Lucy picked out her clothes with half lidded eyes in the early morning hours. Lucy signed. Susan was in every sense of the word, beautiful, and by all means, more stunning than she could ever dream to be.

Susan and Edmund were still chatting when Lucy interrupted them.

"I need to get dressed."

"Do you want my help?" offered Susan, kneeling down next to Lucy as if talking to a child.

"I can do it myself." replied Lucy hotly.

"Okay, but I'll be in my room, if you need me." Susan reminded her.

Lucy waited for both of them to leave before bolting to her closet in search of something else to wear. She felt a pang of jealousy somewhere deep down in her gut. She didn't know why it was there or when she swallowed it, but for some strange reason, she wanted to be as beautiful and grown up as Susan. Lucy shuffled through a throng of unworn dresses, things she didn't know she had. Her eyes rested on a red silk garment. She held the dress out in front of her as she studied herself in the full length mirror. It was perfect. Lucy slipped out of her old garment and slid on her new elegant ensemble. The result was shocking. Lucy, sweet little Lucy, looked all grown up. She smoothed her hands over the silk material and admired the way it felt against her soft skin. Perfect, it was absolutely perfect. The simple silk dress clung to her body in all the right ways, turning the small petite young girl into an elegant lady.

Lucy turned to her vanity dresser for some freshening up. She inhaled one last brave breath, before taking a seat at the big-girls-table. She studied the variety of paints in front of her. To be honest, she didn't know where to begin. She had never applied makeup before. Though, she had watched her older sister apply it hundreds of times, but now that she was about to herself, her mind went blank. She didn't know which brush went to which product. It was like a dinner from hell; too many forks and spoons and not enough direction. She immediately stuck out her tongue and shoved the red paints away from her person. Susan always painted her lips red. Lucy wanted to be different, beautiful, but different. Instead of red she went with passion pink, and instead of choosing a brush or sponge to apply, she used her finger. Lucy applied a small amount to the tip of her finger before gently patting her bee strung lips. When done, she wiped off her finger with a piece of cotton and studied herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was still matted, and her pale lids could use some brightening up.

Lucy hastily played around with the paints a bit longer, lightening her blue eyes with soft pink shades. After she brushed the tangles out of her long locks, she let go of the breath she had unknowingly been holding.

It was about time she made her appearance.


	4. Age of Convenience

**A/N: I know some people are curious about the time line. To be perfectly honest I didn't put much thought into that when I started this. But from what I've gathered through writing this fic is that it take place just after the first book. So, during the time of Prince Caspian, they return once again as Kings and Queens, only Caspian is set to rule under them. I'd really like to thank you all for keeping up with this fic, and also your patience is most appreciated. After all, I'm still learning.**

It took Lucy approximately three tries to successfully open her bedroom door and step out into the silence of the hall. Clammy hands and nerves were getting the best of her. Lucy leaned back against the door frame, her shaky hand still clinging to the slick knob. You can do this, she told herself. You look fine. Besides, Its just a bit of makeup, nothing to severe. No one will even notice its you.

"Susan, is that you?" asked an uncertain voice. Lucy jumped. She turned quickly in attempt to escape inside the security of her room. She shook the doorknob violently, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. Lucy panicked. Why was it locked?

When Lucy realized there was no escape, she turned to confront the mistaken stranger.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she took notice of the tall handsome figure in front of her. It was Caspian.

Lucy watched as Caspian's expression changed from calm and confused, to slightly flustered upon realizing his obvious mistake. At first sight the Prince stopped dead in his tracks. He had called her Susan, Lucy realized. Did he really think she resembled someone as fair as her sister?

"My apologies, Queen Lucy." offered Caspian with a bow, still a little taken aback. Lucy blushed under the Princes gaze. Why was he still staring?

"For a moment there I thought-"

"-Thought I was Susan." interrupted Lucy, already knowing.

Caspian nodded, his chestnut eyes sparkling with golden specs. Caspian ran an anxious hand through his dark mane. "So," He continued. "Are you on your way to the main event?"

"Yeah, I suppose." breathed Lucy, smoothing her hands gently over her delicate dress.

"Then I must apologize ahead of time." confessed Caspian. " I have the strangest inkling that this evenings gathering is entirely my fault."

"Well," Poked Lucy. " It is in your honor."

"My point exactly." The dark haired boy finished smoothly.

"Oh , don't be to hard on yourself. Give any opportunity to throw a party, and Susan will host it." Joked Lucy.

Caspian chuckled, revealing a throne of pearly whites.

"Would you care for an escort? I believe were already past due." Caspian smiled confidently towards the young girl, offering her his right arm.

Lucy hesitated. After a few moments of nervous deliberation, she accepted Caspians arm with all but certainty.

Lucy and The young prince laughed and joked the entire way to the ballroom. Caspian explained what had gone on during the Pevensies absence, and confessed that he still found it astonishing that four people who had grown up once in this world already, were ruling Narnia once again as mere children for a second time. Lucy simply laughed. She couldn't explain it either, but no matter the reason, this was the will of aslan, and she trusted in it.

Lucy's heart started to constrict as the sleeping butterflies in her stomach began to flutter their wings once again. The grand entrance was just around the corner. Without noticing it, she gripped Caspian's arm a bit tighter then she meant to, causing it to flex. Her azure eyes cast him a sideward's glance, and she was surprised to find his hazel eyes there in waiting, they lingered there for a moment. Two golden horns echoed on either side of them. They were at the lions gate. It marked the entrance to the ballroom, and they were being hastily ushered inside.

As the heavy doors were being pulled open by two handsome Tauren, Lucy knew then, that it was too late to turn back. Caspian must have felt her shaking, because he whispered in her ear just before detaching himself from her. "Don't worry ," he breathed against her lobe. "You look beautiful."

Lucy's heart pumped with adrenaline. Caspian assurance was all the confidence she needed to make this night an enjoyable one. Upon their entrance the entire room was overtaken with silence. The guest of Cair Paravel bowed for their Prince, but when their eyes fell on there beloved Queen Lucy, they stalled. People gasped and exchanged looks of utter confusion. Lucy swallowed hard. She caught the eyes of two of her older siblings seated across the marble floor. Her older sister looked baffled, she squinted her blue eyes as if unable to identify the stranger who had interrupted her festivities, while Peter who had noticed his younger sister immediately, rushed over to meet them. Lucy searched for the raven haired boy with silver eyes, but as far as her eyes could see, he was nowhere to be found.

Lucy walked over to her older brother with a new found air of confidence. Something she didn't think she possessed nearly ten minutes ago. Strangers from far and wide bowed in her wake, for which she was accustomed. It was there lingering gazes however that caused her to grow hot in the face.

"Lucy," Laughed Peter. "Is that really you?"

"What do you think dear brother?" Lucy twirled for him, something she had watched her older sister do.

"You look amazing." Peter took her gently by the hand, offering her another twirl. "I cant believe it luce! You look all grown up!

"Peter?" Asked Lucy her tone serous now, her bright smile fading. "Where's Edmund?"

Peters expression grew hard at the mention of their brothers name, just as Lucy knew it would. "I dunno." he muttered. "Probably off wooing some girl he just met!"

"Oh," replied Lucy, her highlighted hues still searching the crowded room. "Your probably right."

Their conversation was interrupted by Caspian, who was being closely followed by a clinging Susan. "Peter." Acknowledged Caspian with a respected bow.

Peter nodded towards the prince.

"Would you like to join us as the center table, Caspian? Dinner should be served soon." Announced the golden haired King. The center table was a massive decorative tabletop reserved for the kings and queens of Narnia only.

"Of course my king, lead the way."

Lucy fell back behind Peter and Susan as they made their way to the center table. Her blue eyes always cautious of the crowd. Caspian must have somehow managed to escape from Susan's view, because he was at her side again, smiling more brightly then he had the entire evening.

"Would you grant me the honor of a dance?" The prince whispered silkily in her ear.

Lucy caught sight of Susan, who she could see was desperately searching for Caspian.

"I dunno." Lucy smiled weakly. "Perhaps when my sister isn't feeling up to it anymore."

Caspian nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Maybe next time then."

Lucy knew as well as he did that Susan would never let up. In truth she wanted to dance with Caspian. He had been so nice to her all evening, and it seemed he wanted to be good friends, but Lucy knew she would be robbing Susan of his time if she accepted the dance.

When all were stationed around the center table except for one, they waited. They couldn't start without Edmund, it would go against tradition. Lucy stood eagerly against her blue velvet chair. She didn't know why, but Edmund seeing her like this worried her more than all of Narnias prying eyes combined.

Lucy could tell Peter was beginning to lose his patience. As if only being late for the sole purpose of causing their older brother a semi-heart attack, Edmund appeared. He greeted Caspian with a strong hand, ignoring peter the right of rank by bowing to the prince before him.

"Now that Edmund has decided to grace us with his presence, we can begin." Peter declared irritably, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Lucy waited for Edmund to notice her before taking a seat next to Peter, but his silver eyes cast over her as if he didn't even see her. Lucy slumped down in her chair with a huff. Had the effects of her hair and make up worn off already? Lucy rolled her eyes. Now she understood why Susan was always looking in a mirror.

Dinner that evening composed mostly of Edmund and Caspian talking. Every now and then Caspian's dark eyes would rest on Lucy making her squirm in her chair. To make matters more uncomfortable Susan's eyes would follow his gaze. Peter ate in silence, his dark eyes in angry slits. It looked as though he wanted to speak to Caspian, but his little brother kept purposely interrupting.

With dinner approaching an end, the table grew silent. The only thing from turning this into an awkward affair was the noisy entertainment that surrounded them. A lot of the guest were still mingling and dancing which eased the mood of the otherwise tension filled room.

Lucy turned her attention towards her older sister, who at this point had given up trying to capture Caspian's interest. Instead, she sat there with a defiant expression. Her long velvet fingers playing loosely in her hair. Lucy tried to catch her gaze, but Susan was intent on ignoring it.

After a few more minutes of silence Peter excused them all from the table, but asked that Caspian accompany him to the throne room. Susan stayed behind and caught Lucy by the arm before she had the chance to go after Edmund.

"What was that?" demanded Susan, her normally blue eyes now green as emerald flames.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy wrenched herself away from her older sisters grasp.

"You know full well what I'm talking about. What did you say to him?" cried the older girl, her normally perfect hair falling out of place.

"Nothing." Lucy promised. Feeling slightly guilty for something she had no control over.

"Then why was he staring at you all night?" asked Susan, fresh tears clinging to her chocolate lashes.

Lucy opened her mouth in Caspian's defense, but in truth, she didn't know why he stared for so long, or even at all. Lucy took a step back from her distraught sister. She had no words of comfort for the suffering girl, none that she would except anyway. Lucy turned her back on her older sister, leaving Susan with a face full of pain and resentment towards the young queen.

Once out of sight Lucy ran towards the lions gate. She had to maneuver through a horde of drunk dancing Narnians to get there, but somehow she managed.

Once outside the ballroom Lucy searched for a sign of Edmunds passing, but each side of the hall looked just as empty an deserted as the other. On a whim Lucy headed towards the east sanctum which led to the rosebush fairy gardens. It was a long tiresome walk, but once outside the sanctum, Lucy ears were rewarded with the sounds of soft melodies and drunken laughter.

The rain had finally subsided leaving a beautiful blue mist in its stead. To Lucy's delight the lush green of the gardens complimented an array of colorful mushrooms and heavily scented flowers. While the trees of the garden were so tall and thick that you could barley see the starry night. The wind had picked up and Lucy held her arms protectively over herself, shielding her person from the chill of the foggy night. Lucy caught glance of some flickering lights in the distance. There, Behind a throne of tangled bushes and first century statues was a gathering of people. Lucy peered around the bush. Her slim fingers resting carefully on its prickly branches. She could see Edmund in the center of all the hype, he was entertaining a few drunk Tauren. There were girls there too, most of them trying to get Edmunds attention, but he was too engrossed in his own story to notice. Lucy took a few steps towards the crowd of people. A twig broke under her small foot, disrupting the gathering around Edmund, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

"Lucy?" exclaimed Edmund. She watched as he excused himself from the crowd and made his way over towards her. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, pulling her by the arm.

" I was looking for you."

"You shouldn't be here." proclaimed the older boy.

"Why not?" Lucy refused to let him drag her another inch.

"Because," Edmund huffed, turning to face her for the first time. "Your too young."

"But you're here." She countered, searching his silver storm clouds for a gentler sky.

"I'm older, and I can take care of myself." He exhausted. How many times had she heard that one.

"Not much older," she protested, her small hands in fist as her sides.

"Lucy-"

Lucy ignored him. "Why are you always treating me like a child ?"

"Because you are a child." he insisted, turning away from her once again.

"Stop doing that." she ordered. "look at me!"

Edmund started to leave, but Lucy grabbed him by the arm to keep him in place.

"You cant just walk away from me," Lucy yelled, her light blue eyes turning aggressive for the first time. The wind pick up around them causing her long auburn locks to whip freely across her oval face, much like a lions mane. "Look at me Edmund!

"Get out of here Lucy!" Edmund tried pushing her away from him with a strong hand, but her small frame wouldn't budge.

"Not until you look me in the face and tell me why!" Exclaimed the younger girl, her small voice as defiant ever.

To Lucy's astonishment the older boy spun around and pushed her roughly to the forest floor. His ample body pushing her into the long grass.

"Edmund," Lucy squealed. "Your hurting me!"

"That's just it Lucy." His deep voice hissed. " I don't want to hurt you." For a moment the older boys eyes looked just as dark as is hair. He was now positioned between her legs. His face mere inches from hers as he spoke. Lucy jerked like a mad women underneath him, causing his breath to quicken.

"Let me go Edmund!" Lucy pushed uselessly against the harsh angles of the older boys chest, only the more she struggled the harder he pushed her into the ground. Somewhere in the struggle Lucy's red silk dress hiked up to her hips, exposing her creamy white legs and upper thighs.

"Edmund My dress!" Lucy panicked. "My dress. Please." She couldn't do anything to stop it. Edmund had pinned her wrist above her head when she wouldn't stop thrashing.

"I'm looking at you Lucy." whispered Edmund, his hot breath tingled the nape of her neck as he spoke.

Lucy shuddered, Edmund stared down at her exposed flesh causing her to burn with embarrassment.

"Edmund No." she begged.

"I'm looking at you." he uttered once again, this time against her ear. Lucy closed her eyes. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

All of a sudden Lucy felt a change in what her body felt. There was nothing brotherly about the way Edmund was holding her, she realized. His body was crushed against hers in an urgent way. His pink swollen lips hovered over hers, causing her to swallow hard and study his lips when they moved. She was now aware of every part of Edmund's body that was touching hers. From his strong legs that parted her bare thighs to his masculine chest that crushed her small breast.

"Edmund?" Lucy breathed against him, forgetting where she was. Edmund looked just as oblivious as she did. He was no longer holding her wrist, instead he used his elbows around her head as beams of support. Lucy placed her quivering hands on each side of Edmund's shoulders, ready to push him off, but instead, she hesitated. Her small hands that had every intention of pushing him away, were suddenly clinging to him for dear life. She could feel the soft material of his shirt against her fingertips, and she applied more pressure to feel the hard muscle underneath. The storm in Edmund's eyes had subsided and was replaced with something else, something Lucy didn't quite recognize. They were no longer moving. Lucy had stopped struggling, the Edmund had stopped trying to restrain her. Realization flickered in Edmund's eyes, a sign that he had regained control of himself, and he quickly moved away from her. Lucy laid there a moment longer. The cold of the night consuming her without the shelter of Edmund's body.

Edmund sat close by, his hands on his knees in front of him. Lucy felt a shaky hand pull at her uplifted dress. She looked over to see Edmund slowly pulling in down with trembling fingers, His warm hand lightly caressing her thigh causing her to shiver.

"I need to get you home." breathed Edmund, once again unable to look at her. Lucy sat up next to him and nodded her head. Her loose curls falling carelessly around her pale face. After all, it was too late to argue.

Lucy walked ahead of him as he followed her to her bedchamber. She was still unsure of what just happened, and she was too afraid to think of what it might have meant.

Once at her door, Lucy stopped short. Edmund turned the knob in attempt to open the door for her, but it wouldn't budge.

"Its locked." She muttered, rubbing her tired eyes.

"You knew this?" asked Edmund, a dark brow raised.

Lucy didn't answer him, she simply stared at the unopened door, her hands held protectively around her chest.

Edmund pulled something out of his pocket and knelt in front of the locked door. After a few moments of tinkering with the knob, it pushed open.

As soon as Lucy entered the sanctuary of her bedroom she exhaled. She held her small hands to her face in comfort. She was so tired. So confused, and so very tired.

"I had to break the lock to get you in here, but we can replace it in the morning." Came a deep voice from behind. She didn't realize Edmund had followed her inside.

Lucy turned to face the tall boy, his expression a mixture of remorse and turmoil. As if he had been fighting some internal battle, and facing her only made it worse. Lucy nodded her head and climbed onto her bed, falling against the soft feathered material. "Stay with me Ed." It wasn't a question, just a very hesitant demand.

"I cant." He muttered somewhere in the darkness. "Besides, were too old to be sleeping in the same bed."

Lucy closed her eyes, blinking back tears. "A minute ago I was too young, now I'm too old. How convenient."she breathed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lucy heard her bedroom door close softly. And she lost it.

That was it. Those were the words he left her with as she cried out alone in the darkness. It took nearly an hour for the sobbing hiccuping girl to cry herself to sleep. She dreamed She was in the rose gardens again, only this time she was running from someone.

_"Lucy, I just want to dance!" called a voice from somewhere behind her. It was Caspian. He wouldn't stop following her. Lucy ran and ran until the light around her faded into darkness. She cried out._

_"Please!" She yelled, spinning wildly. "Go away. Leave me alone!"_

_"Lucy." came a soft strong voice from behind ._

_Lucy turned to see who it was, her breathing labored._

_There was a sign of light on the forest Floor. Edmund stepped into. She ran to him, his strong arms held wide open for her._

_"Edmund." She cried into his arms. "Its Caspian. He-"_

_"Shhh." He breathed against her forehead. "Its okay. Its just us."_

_"No, you don't understand. He followed me here and-," She tried to explain through chocked sobs, but the raven haired boy wasn't listening. Instead, he placed a long finger to her lips, silencing her for a second time._

_"There's no one else here except us." He cooed against her ear. His hot breath making her lobe tingle. Lucy shuddered against his strong body, as he molded her small frame into his._

_"Edmund?" She whispered, her head grazing the underside of his chin. The tall boy looked down at her so that she could see the outlines of his silver eyes. They sparkled like flickering stars, and Lucy felt lost in there gaze._

_Edmund's lips rubbed lightly against the swell of Lucy mouth. "Close your eyes." He whispered._

_Lucy obeyed, and as soon as her blue eyes fluttered shut she woke with a start._

**_A/N: _Special shout out to the cretan, thanks for having my back. Btw, I love your detailed reviews, same goes for dark moon maiden and I-de-badbad-wolf. And to everyone else who continues to read this fic despite my tedious errors. **


	5. True Calling

Lucy Pevensie lay in silence for the first few waking hours of the morning. Yesterdays makeup stained the pale skin of her soft features. Her once perfectly shaded eyes, now dark and puffy, her pink lipstick smeared across her face. She tried a few times to get out of bed, but each time her lifeless limbs refused to move.

Last nights event played like a picture show in her mind. Susan, her older sister, hated her. The look her elder sister had given her just before she left made that fact apparent. And for what purpose? All over some prince whose heart she'd already stolen. Susan had no reason to be jealous of Lucy. Susan was beautiful and smart, and everything that Lucy wanted to be. Anyhow, Caspian was just being friendly. She was just a child after all. Lucy wiped a few clinging tears away from her swollen eyes with the edge of her silk blanket. Besides, she thought bitterly, Edmund had been the one to convince her of that.

As soon as Edmund's name passed through Lucy's mind, her heart jumped in her throat, a sick feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes as if to remember more clearly. She could see the gardens. There was a fresh scent in the dewy air. She remembered the fight with Edmund, and she remembered grabbing him by the arm just before she hit the ground. She recalled the weight of his ample body, and the hiking of her thin skirt. She didn't want him to see her. She flushed as his dark eyes shifted to her bare thighs. He didn't look away as soon as his dark orbs caught sight of her pale flesh, or pause so that she could make her self decent. No, instead , for a moment, it was as if his eyes lingered there. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Why was he so close? There was a stall in his advances. He was no longer trying to pin her down. Her small hands were loose. There was a chance for her to get free. A chance to show him who was really in control, because that's all this was, a fight for dominance. But, for all the will and reasoning in her mind, her body just couldn't do it. In a sick way, she was curious. She couldn't figure out why she had the sudden urge to arch the curve of her small back, Or understand why the weight of his body suddenly felt like a welcomed burden. Her small hands were on his shoulders now, ready to push him off, she hesitated, her thin fingers focusing on the hard muscle underneath the material of his thin shirt.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. Her mouth as dry as a desert. Edmund was her brother! She was his sister! How could she think such things! She just misconstrued everything that happened between them. What would Edmund think of her if he was to find out?

As if regaining her strength back all at once, Lucy hopped off her bed and headed toward the showers. She felt sick and dirty. She needed to scrub herself as long and as hard as she could until the thoughts in her mind were as clean as her body.

Lucy's shower lasted the better part of an hour. Even after her hair and skin was pronounced clean by her standards, she continued to scrub. Her chest and thighs beat red from all the washing. She wasn't sure she was done until her mind had cleared. Until the last thought of Edmund rolled off her body and onto the bottom of the soapy tub.

After patting herself dry with a towel larger than herself, she turned into her closet to get dressed.

She stood there a moment longer than she normally would have. Under normal circumstances she would throw on what ever dress her hand came into contact with first. However, this time her hand paused over various designs as if stopping to consider. Lucy bit her bottom lip, her slender tongue running across it in deliberation. She tugged at a silky blue skirt from somewhere in the back of her crowded closet. The outfit was a bit more mature than she was use too. The material was softer, thinner, almost alien under her slender fingertips. She slipped the soft material over her head and fitted it along her thin frame. Lucy took a quick glance In the mirror. She swallowed hard. The dress clung to her slender hips, and enhanced the swell of her small breast. Oh, for aslans sake. It was damn well see through in some places! She considered throwing on one of her old dresses. The ones people grew tired of seeing her wear, but she just couldn't. If she wanted people to start treating her like an adult, then she had to stop dressing like a child.

Lucy cracked her door open slowly and slid into the empty hall. She needed to go somewhere, nowhere in particular, just away from the suffocation of the castle. She picked a direction to head in and walked as fast as her feet could carry her. The only thing she had to worry about now was running into to either Susan or Edmund, the two people she was keen on avoiding the most.

Once outside of the castle Lucy headed for the stables. She considered taking a tour of the grounds, just to get away for awhile.

Lucy's eyes caught sight of the White training tents. There were dozens of soldiers hoisted around its white entrance. They looked tired and some what annoyed. What was going on over there, Lucy thought to herself. Surely there was someone there to practice with them. Peter wouldn't forget his promise, would he?

Lucy decided against the stables and headed towards the white tents instead. She hoped everything was all right. Surely they had everything worked out, but if that were true, then why were these men loitering about, instead of being worked inside?

Lucy breezed past the large opening of the main tent and looked for the man in charge. Her blue eyes grew wide . There, in the center of the pit stood King Peter the Magnificent and dethroned King Edmund the Just. They were head to head in a heated argument about something or another, it didn't take much these days, fighting about god knows what. Caspian, who looked just as dumbfounded as the lower ranking men that surrounded them, stood a few meters away, his curious eyes never leaving them.

"What's going on?" Breathed Lucy. Hoping Caspian had some explanation on the matter.

"Well," Stared Caspian, licking his lips. "I think they were about to agree to disagree on something. Then this happened." He gestured toward the two yelling men in front of him.

Lucy shook her head. "That's usually all it takes." she sighed.

If it were possible, Edmund and Peters voices grew louder. Allowing Lucy the details of there brawl.

"What if someone gets hurt?" Demanded Edmund. His dark eyes aimed at the older boy.

"Accidents Happen." Bellowed Peter, snatching a wooden sword from the younger boys grasp.

"My point exactly!" Edmund exasperated. "Which is why we use the practice swords."

"I'm not training these men with wooden sticks." retorted peter vehemently, as if it were all some sick joke. "They need to know what its like to wield the real thing."

"This is ridiculous." Edmund sputtered, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Someone's going to get hurt."

"Let me teach them, so that they can learn. That's what there here for after all." Peter explained dumbly, as If Edmund had no idea.

"Their still going to get hurt." Laughed Edmund, his eyes flashing dangerously. " Your teaching them tactics that we used over a thousand years ago. The same rules don't apply. Things have changed. Narnia has changed."

"These so called 'tactics' saved our lives more than once." snapped Peter, obviously offended by the younger boys remark.

The dark haired boy merely shook his head.

"I've got news for you Pete." Edmund hissed. "This new threat. The pirates of Devils cove. They don't give a damn about your chivalry. They know all about your foolish old school tricks. Whatever you do, don't say I didn't warn you." he took a step closer to the golden haired boy, a long finger pointed towards the high kings face. " If you start teaching these men from a manual, don't be so surprised if get their asses handed to them."

Peter said nothing. He merely stared at the younger boy. His narrowed eyes contemplating.

"Fine. If you've got something to show them that I don't, give it a try." Peter muttered, his tone still as resentful as ever.

"Okay." Edmund said smoothly. "But I'm going to need an opponent that's a little less predictable."

Peter looked about the room. "Take your pick." spat the older boy, folding his arms in contempt, as if this were all a waste of their time.

"Lucy." Called Edmund. Lucy jumped at the mention of her name. She didn't realize he knew she had been standing there all this time. He turned to face her, his features unchanging, determination written in his silver eyes. "Fetch you sword."

Peters eyes traveled from Edmund to Lucy then back again. As if somewhere during this turn of events his mind had failed to registered something. Lucy turned her face towards Caspian. She was greeted with an expression much like Peters, only his mouth was slightly agape. Lucy swallowed hard. The princes face was filled with a mixture of shock and curiosity. She took a deep breath and turned away from him. It was time she made her true calling known.


	6. Things that go bump in the night

Lucy made her way into the center of the arena pit. Eager eyes were all around her. She gently took the training sword from peters loose fingers. His face was a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Little did he know, she had fought many times under the secrecy of this white tent.

"I need everyone's attention." Edmund summoned the men in training over to the edge of the arena.

"As you all know. There is a new threat to our lands. One that we, as kings and queens of Narnia have yet to come across. We've heard whispers of their treachery. They call themselves the Pirates of Devils Cove. Now, tradition would have me train you according to the knights of old. A collection of appropriate battle stances and chivalrous notions. In a respectable fight these tactics and maneuvers would deem themselves worthy. This however, is not a fair fight. These men were born of wolves and manipulated by serpents. " Edmunds voice commanded the men in a way Lucy had never seen. Their ears were open, eager, as if ready to disregard tradition for the sake of a clever tongue.

"With that being said, and in a world were nothing is for certain, I ask you to forget all that you have learned thus far. This fight with devils cove cannot be mapped out. There is no right move or right course of action. Do not leave it up to the knights of old to decide your fate." Edmunds gray eyes cast over each of the men, as if talking to them all individually, allowing him to pinpoint their insecurities and gifting them the courage to accept and inevitable change. "I've asked your beloved Queen to help me with a demonstration of sorts. Training for now on, after your entry level stage of course, will consist of very little help from me or your high king. It will be up to you, and you alone, just as it would be in a real fight."

Everyone from the smallest man to the buffest Tauren nodded their head towards the would be king. A right which was his alone. For a crown made for a just king, would fit no other.

"Now, clear the floor." everyone except for Peter obeyed. Edmund and Peter held each others gaze in a headlock. After a long tension filled moment Peter made his over to Caspian, who was standing just outside the Arena Pit, looking if possible, more confused than he did before.

Lucy took once huge brave breath. She didn't look fit for battle in her thin blue skirts, but that didn't mean she was going to give it any less. She would fight until her knuckles were bloody, until the blue silk of her dress tore from the rough terrain. She flipped her sword in her small hand, she was ready.

Edmund was circling her now, his dark brows narrowed. He was waiting for her to move. To give some hint of her direction. She stalled, considering her options for a moment. She thought about charging him, but she knew better than that, he'd have her on her back in a heart beat. Instead, she did as he did, and circled him, waiting for the right moment to strike. To Lucy's surprise Edmund charged her first. She was quick to move, giving him a swift kick in the back. It took a second for him to recover from the blow, then he was after her again. Their wooden swords met with a loud clank. She matched each one of his swings with a defensive strike. Never once letting him get the upper hand. Edmund put each of his hands flat on either side of his sword then pushed her backwards, knocking her off balance. He took that opportunity to catch her by surprise, coming at her from a different angle. Lucy saw a tall figure approaching her fast from the corner of her eye and she quickly took a combative stance. She was ready for him when he charged. They fought like that for a while; their hands fast, and their feet clever. The only sound in the room came from the rooting, cheering men on the sidelines.

Soon they were both covered from head to toe in mud and sweat. At some point the thin material of Lucy's dress ripped, causing a long slit to run along the curve of her hip, all the way down to the soles of her bare feet. She didn't let the indecent exposure bother her. After all, now wasn't the time to be troubled with the thoughts of a lady. Lucy lost count of how many rules they broke during battle, but each time they did a cunning move was followed thereafter, causing someone in the crowd to yell and whistle.

Lucy felt a sudden ache of what was to come. They were both tired at this point, but neither would forfeit for the sake of surrender. A point came when swords were no longer the sole object of their duel; elbows, fist, and knees were also being improvised. Just as that thought occurred, in one swift motion Edmund had knocked Lucy's legs from under her, causing her to trip backwards into the shallow fountain. He was about to lower his sword on her, but she paid him back by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in with her. They rolled around in the cool water for few minutes. Each trying to get control of the other. Eventually, Lucy had him straddled by the waist. Her sword at his throat. She felt something tickling the back of her neck. From the Corner of Her eye she caught site of Edmunds sword. He too, had her in a position of surrender. They looked at each other a moment, their breathing labored. A small smile swept across the older boys face just before he dropped his wooden sword. Edmund had surrendered, leaving Lucy victorious. There were sudden cheers from the crowd. They were chanting her name. Lucy exhaled deeply, for what felt like the first time since this whole thing started. Edmund was still smiling up at her, his silver eyes a bit softer than normal. Edmunds hands went to the small curve of Lucy's hips. Her body tensed to his touch, something she hoped he hadn't notice. After all, he was just helping her off of him.

Lucy climbed out of the fountain. Her lips quivered when the cool air hit her wet frame for the first time. The men of the arena surrounded her with praise.

"Okay men, give her some room." Came a strong voice. It was Caspian.

Lucy offered him a weak smile. She was shaking now.

"Come here," He gestured her over towards him. "Your freezing."

"Just a bit." Lucy's teeth chattered as Caspian's hands rubbed the sides of her arms in attempt to warm her.

"Here, put this on." Caspian took off his heavy jacket, and blanketed it around Lucy, his hands still rubbing her small arms as if the jacket alone just wouldn't do.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled up at him. "That's much better."

Lucy's eyes searched for Edmund and Peter. She could see them on the far side of the room. Edmund was laughing with a few men when Peter approached him, a crown in his hand. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the scene tugged at her heart as if she were listening to every word. When Peter had stopped speaking he placed the jeweled crown on Edmunds head, and knelt into a bowel. Lucy mouth twisted into a smile. And even though the two kings didn't hug, or even stay to talk a bit longer, the simple gesture made Lucy want to cry.

"It is as it should be then." Caspian said against her ear.

"It is." Lucy swallowed hard, silencing a sob.

"Come now, lets get you inside. You'll catch your death out here." said Caspian. It took a moment for Lucy to pry her eyes away from the two boys. Even after Peter had walked away, Lucy still found herself staring after the raven haired boy. She blushed when he caught her gaze. She wanted to run to him. She had so much to say about peter, about there fight, but she couldn't. Not after last night, not after all the thoughts that plagued her mind. Eventually, Lucy let the prince take her by the arm and lead her towards the castle.

They didn't say much. Perhaps, it was the cold that caused them to be silent. All her mind could think about at the moment was warmth. Caspian would glance at her every now and then as if ready say something, but each time he looked away in silence.

Lucy had never been so relieved to be in the confinement of the castle. The warmth of the air hugged her tighter than a best friend. She remembered she still had Caspian's jacket on.

"Oh, this is yours." Lucy pulled the jacket from off her shoulders.

"Its yours if you still need it." Offered Caspian, his brown eyes flickering with concern.

"My rooms not far, I'll be okay." Lucy assured him, her wet hair still clinging to the sides of her face.

There was laughter coming from the other end of the hall. It sounded like Susan. Lucy held her arms across her chest protectively. Oh great, she thought bitterly. After last night, the last thing Susan needed to do was to find her here, alone, with Caspian! Lucy could see Susan making her way towards them with a few of her snobbish court friends. Lucy averted her gaze towards the floor. Susan was beautiful, as always. She was wearing dark green today, with accessories to match, her chocolate locks pulled back in an elegant knot.

Lucy only realized the girls had approached them when Caspian spoke up to greet them.

Lucy watched as her older sister bowed towards the prince.

"You look Stunning." The prince complimented her, taking her by the hand and offering her a kiss on the wrist.

"Oh," The older girl blushed. "Your too generous with your words Caspian."

The other girls gaped at the dashing prince. Obviously amazed by his mere presence. Every now and then one of the girls would look over at Lucy, acknowledging the state she was in. Lucy felt herself slowly sinking into the ground.

"Lucy," Greeted Susan, her blue eyes casting over her younger sister. "Out playing again?"

Whether the statement was meant to be malicious or not, a few of the girls giggled, and Susan cast them a severe look, quieting there laughter.

Lucy felt her cheeks burning. Any other time she would have a funny explanation for the state of her being, but that was before. Now, she just felt foolish, and standing here next to Caspian as she was being criticized only made it that much more unbearable.

"I fell into the fountain." lied the younger girl. Caspian snapped his neck to face her.

Susan looked at Lucy with embarrassment, almost remorse.

"You should be more careful." Said Susan.

Lucy nodded her head just before excusing herself from Caspian.

Once Lucy reached the door to her room she locked herself inside. Dinner was in an hour, but she wouldn't be going. She was tired, tired of all the tension, awkward stairs, and wordless conversations.

After indulging in a long hot bath, Lucy readied herself for bed. It was well after midnight when Lucy realized Dinner had come and gone, and no one, not even Peter came to ask why she didn't show.

This wasn't Lucy. She didn't hide from things that annoyed, or frightened her. She confronted them. For that was the only solution to ever fully solve a problem. Lucy decided the source of her problems was Edmund, So like the brave Valiant queen she was, she was going to confront him.

Lucy threw on a soft night coat and headed towards the older boys room. It was late, so that fact that he may be in his room was Lucy's first guess. Lucy's heart beat like a drum against her chest, but no matter, nothing was stopping her now. She had no idea what she was going to say when she finally saw him, but that wasn't important. Besides, half the battle was getting there.

When Lucy reached the door to Edmunds room she gave it a soft knock. Perhaps too soft, because no one came to the door. Lucy made another bold move by opening the door without invitation.

"Edmund," Lucy whispered, peering around the sitting room. The room was empty. Edmund's bedroom was down another corridor, she decided to check in on him in there.

Lucy took a few more brave steps towards the crack of Edmund's door, but she paused when she heard voices. She wondered who was in there at this time of night. Lucy's curiosity got the best of her and she peered though the crack of the door, searching for the people behind it. His bedroom was dark. Who has conversations in the dark? Lucy mused. She could here heavy breathing and the sound of subtle movement.

Lucy clasped her hand around her mouth. There, in the center of Edmund's bed were two figures kissing passionately in a mess of tangled sheets. Lucy's heart dropped to the floor when she saw that the figure who moved over the squirming girl, was Edmund. His dark eyes were closed, and his hair fell carelessly into his face. Lucy felt hot tears escape from her eyes as she watched the two of them together, her stiff frame unmoving. The girl below Edmund moaned and wrapped her legs possessively around the dark haired boy, causing him to move more urgently over her. A sick feeling rose in the pit of Lucy's stomach, she was torn. Something inside of the small girl broke and she ran, as far and as fast as she could.

She was running through the hall when she hit something solid. It caught her by the arms, and held her firmly. Lucy's tear-stained face looked up. It was Caspian. His face was full of worry and concern. "Its okay," He cooed against her forehead. Lucy closed her eyes, allowing more tears to fall. "Shhhh." he whispered against her ear. Lucy felt her legs buckle beneath her, but Caspian wasn't allowing her to fall. "Come on, lets get you to bed."


	7. Loss of innocence

It took a couple of minutes for Lucy to realize that she was in her room again, sitting instead of running. How did she end up in here anyway? Lucy rested her head in one of her hands, letting her long locks cascade around the outlines of her pale face. She didn't notice it right away, but there was a warm cup of tea held loosely in her opposite hand. When had she-

"Is it warm enough?" Lucy jumped. Caspian was walking towards her, a silver mug in his hands.

Lucy stared down into her cup. It was black and steaming. The thin string of the teabag still dangled off to the side, staining the side of her white mug.

Lucy felt the cushion next to her sink in a bit. "Whatever it is," came Caspian's silky voice. "We don't have to talk about it."

Lucy flinched at his words. Just the mere thought of it all repulsed her. How was she suppose to explain to Caspian that she just caught Edmund in a very compromising position with one of Susan's chamber maids? Not a likely conversation.

"You know Lucy," Caspian's voice pulled her from another daydream. "Your sister's an amazing women."

Lucy felt her heart sink a bit further in her chest.

"And Beautiful." She finished the princes praise, smiling up at him through fresh tears.

Caspian studied the younger girl for a moment. "You spare her no compliment, do you?"

"Its true." Lucy's tears captured the light in the room, brightening her blue hues.

She blushed when she felt the intensity of Caspian's gaze on her. He appeared captivated, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she was the object of his fascination.

"You really have no idea?" He asked after a long while, his chocolate eyes never leaving her.

Lucy wiped a few tears from her puffy eyes and turned to face him.

"Your sister may have dozens of men falling at her feet, but you can not only command that with your beauty, but with the blade of your sword." Caspian's dark eyes locked onto Lucy's as he spoke. His expression as passionate as his tone. "You, are not like Susan, Lucy. You don't have to spend half the day combing your hair, or hours applying tons of makeup in order to be perfect. In fact, your most beautiful just after battle. When your dress has torn, and your hair is in tangles.

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. No one had ever compared her to Susan before, let alone spoke of her so highly. "Do you really believe that?"

Caspian paused for a moment, studying her with god like features. He took a steady hand and tucked a few Loose curls behind her left ear. "If honesty isn't truth, then call me a liar."

Lucy sucked in a quick breath. She wanted to believe him. But, for some strange reason she couldn't separate kindness from pity . Caspian seemed like he was a man of good intentions, a constant evoker of positive thought, but Lucy didn't want to be lied to for the sake of her feelings. The truth meant more to her than any kind elusion.

"Susan was right about one thing," Lucy whispered, placing the empty mug on the table beside her. "Your too generous with your words, almost… careless." she finished with a crook brow.

Caspian licked his lips, shifting his gaze toward the marble floor. He shook his head as if to disagree.

"I appreciate you looking after me, but…I'll be alright." Lucy stood and turned away from the young prince. She needed to be alone. Him being here only complicated matters. After all, she didn't need his pity!

"If you were any younger." Caspian stared after her, his voice carrying across the marble floor." I'd say that, whatever you're feeling now will pass, that Aslan has reasons for all things, whether they be good or bad." Lucy could feel the heat of Caspian's body behind her. He had followed her to the center of the floor. "But…If you were any older," his chest was against her back now, his breath hot on the curve of her neck. "I'd hold you, and kiss you, until the pain that your feeling now was replaced with something else." Lucy closed her eyes and shuddered against him. This was wrong, all wrong.

"You shouldn't be saying these things." Lucy breathed.

"Why not?" Caspian whispered, his hot breath against her ear.

"You know why." Her small voice trembled.

"Look, I know that your in a delicate-" Caspian started, but Lucy cut him off.

"Forget about my age Caspian, what about Susan?" Lucy reminded him, turning to look him square in the eyes. How could he forget about Susan?

"If I truly desired your sister, I could have had her ages ago." Caspian replied coolly.

Lucy studied him for a moment. A part of her wanted to believe he was telling the truth, but she new better. She was just a child like he said, not quite old enough, yet too young to be ignored. Where did that leave them? Where did that leave her sister?

"And what's stopping you now?" Lucy asked boldly, her eager eyes more afraid then she was letting on.

"Your age." He replied simply, but continued as If his heart were breaking. "Your inexperience. It would be like taking something innocent and corrupting it. I couldn't bare the responsibility of it.

Lucy felt her heart beating madly against the walls of her chest. She had never felt a rage inside of her like this. So, she thought bitterly, he cared for her, but it was no more than a shameful thought in his mind . What was he playing at?

"I think you should leave." , Lucy tried to keep a steady voice despite her shaky demeanor.

"Lucy-," Caspian tried to close in the difference between them. Oh great, now he was going to pity her!

"You need to leave." she repeated much louder, her voice rising another octave.

"Lucy, please." Caspian begged. His face was inches from hers now. " I don't want you to take this the wrong way." He was close now, so much closer than he had ever been. She could see the flecks of gold in his dark brown eyes. They were almost pleading. His lips were mere inches from hers, and his eyes traveled to the pout of her mouth more times than she could count.

"Go ahead," She whispered, licking her dry lips. "No ones stopping you."

Caspian looked like he was struggling with himself for a moment. She knew he meant well by not wanting to put her in a compromising position, but Lucy was no damsel in distress. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to prove to him that she wasn't a child, that she could do anything Edmund could do!

And that was all the encouragement she needed. Before Caspian had the chance to open his mouth to reply, Lucy was on him. She clasped her small hands around his face and neck and kissed him as hard as she could muster. Caspian was quick to respond. He gripped her small arms, pulling her into a strong embrace. She was surprised to find how much she liked the feel of his soft lips on hers, caressing, and massaging, but Lucy knew there was more to it than that. Lucy jumped when she felt Caspian's tongue graze her bottom lip, and she shivered into him when he slid his strong hands down her lower arms to the curve of her waist. The dark haired prince tugged at her slender hips, molding her into his masculine frame.

Flashes of Edmund and the chamber maid invaded Lucy's mind like a plague. She wanted to forget, but the images came faster than she had the ability to block. She remembered the look on Edmunds face as he moved above the older girl, gifting her some kind of pleasure Lucy lacked the experience to imagine. She was jealous in a way. She wanted to feel what it is that girl felt, but deep down Lucy knew her darkest desires would never be realized. She would never experience that feeling, not with him anyway. So, she would continue to be bitter, continue to be spiteful, all in the hopes…well… impossible things do not hope. They suffer… alone. Hope is a mockery reserved for the impossible. And so even as Lucy stood there, limbs tangled with another man, she felt like there was something missing.

Lucy gently pulled away from Caspian's embrace, looking up to search his face. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were glazed over. At first she was overwhelmed with emotion. That was her first kiss, but soon joy was replaced with anger. If Susan was to find out what just happened, it would kill her. Then anger turned to shame. She didn't know why she had kissed Caspian, and now she was left with no reason to justify her action, and she felt wrong, dirty even.

"I'm sorry." Caspian muttered. His dark brown eyes now filled with regret.

Lucy was incapable of words. She had never kissed a boy before, and this was no boy, this was a man, a tall dark handsome prince at that. All of a sudden Lucy was self conscious. He was probably disgusted with himself now. Lucy looked away and crossed her arms protectively around herself, wanting to hide.

Caspian left without saying goodbye. She didn't try and stop him, besides she didn't know whether or not she wanted him to stay. Lucy stood like a statue on the spot for a few moments, then something in her snapped. She was feeling a million different emotions at once, and it was driving her insane. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or hit something. So instead, she did both. All of a sudden the objects in Lucy's room became the enemy, and she wasn't stopping until the whole damn place was destroyed.

(Bonus) Edmund POV

Edmund stared down at the overly excited women squirming below him. She was blonde and beautiful, and at the moment, it was all that mattered. Besides, he just was wanted a quick release. Someone to help him forget, help him to cope, but no, he had to pick out the one girl with an overactive voice box.

Dinner that night was silent. No one spoke, one person didn't even bother to show! No matter, he couldn't run to Lucy's rescue every time she got he herself all worked up. Besides, his little sister was growing up, so it was best to distance himself now from her now, then to confuse the situation later.

One of Susan's chamber maids kept eyeing him at dinner. She wasn't half bad. So taking her back to his quarters seemed like the most logical thing to do. A rite he had practiced many times, only this time, he couldn't seem to get it together. Even as he moved over her, grinding into her center, kissing her to silence her, he couldn't seem to concentrate on the task at hand. His mind kept wandering to the most bizarre places. Like how amazing his duel earlier with Lucy was. He loved the fact that he could throw anything at her, and the fact that she give all back times ten fold made it all the more interesting. Edmund felt the girls legs around his hips tightening. A sign that she was ready to go forward, but Edmunds mind was somewhere else. He was too busy wondering why Lucy wasn't the one to charge first when there battle first began, she always charged first, or whey she blushed when his hands went to the small curve of her waist….

"My king," The girl under him pleaded. "Please."

Edmund stared down at the golden haired beauty. He wanted to, he really did, but his thoughts weren't in the right place. He swallowed hard, trying to regain control of his breath.

"Its late." He said finally. "I think you should leave."

The girl looked stung. Her light blue eyes flickered over him, as if trying to make sense of the matter. Edmund rolled off of the girl, looking for the shirt he had tossed aside.

"You want me to leave?" The girl asked dumbly, still a bit uncertain.

Edmund knew girls were sensitive. So he tried to string these next few words together delicately.

"You looked really beautiful tonight Susa-Sarah," He corrected himself. "Its just, I think that's all it was."

The girl didn't budge.

"Yes I want you to leave." Edmund said finally, rolling his eyes, annoyed that he had to spell it out.

The girl looked crushed, but is was for the better. Besides, he had no intentions. There night together wouldn't have gotten past the early morning hours. So, he was actually saving her from an inevitable heartbreak. Despite what Peter might think, he was considerate after all.

After the girl had gathered her things and left, Edmund found himself wide awake, and slightly thirsty. He decided to make his way to the kitchens. For some reason he always craved juice in the middle of the night.

As Edmund made his way down the hall in search of some juice, he heard a violent crash coming from one of the spare rooms. He knew most of the rooms were empty, so his first thought was that there must be an intruder lurking about. That was until he passed the door to Lucy bedchamber and heard another loud crash. Without a moments hesitation Edmund reached for Lucy's door.

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy didn't hear it when the door to her room suddenly burst open, she was too busy concentrating on the vanity dresser in front of her, and how to best dismember it. She had finished off the dresser mirror when she heard the voice of someone else in the room.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Demanded a strong voice from behind. Lucy turned to face the intruder. It was Edmund.

"Rearranging my room." She replied calming, brushing her loose girls out of her oval face.

"I'd ask if you need help," said the raven haired boy, confused. " but it looks like you've got all the big objects taken care of."

When Lucy realized the leg of the cushion chair wasn't coming off, she threw it in Edmunds direction.

"Hey" He shouted, dodging the chair by and inch. "What's wrong with you!"

"Don't you knock?" she yelled back. Her dark blue eyes blazing.

"Under normal circumstances I would," He explained, peering around the room. "But this isn't normal Lucy. What the bloody hell are you trying to do?"

Lucy took a moment to regain her breath. She had destroyed just about everything but her king size bed. She considered it for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea, pardoning the silk sheets and feathered pillows.

"Lucy I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you need to lie down." Edmund said calmly, cautiously making his way over towards her.

Lucy studied him with hesitant eyes. She was like a stray cat afraid of being touched by a stranger. Edmund was trying to close in the distance between them, perhaps to help her to her bed, but Lucy didn't need help. She needed to be left alone.

"Get Back." Lucy ordered. "Don't come any closer."

Edmund raised his hands and stopped for a moment, showing her that he meant no harm.

"Its okay." He whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Lucy shook her head as fresh tears began to form in place of dry ones. She didn't want him any closer.

"Shhh," he cooed, taking a few more small steps toward her.

Her tears were falling freely now, just like they had been a few hours before, when she had caught Edmund with that girl! What was it with Edmund making her cry? Her tears were always because of him.

Edmund must have snuck up on her, because his hands were on her arms now, pulling her towards her bed. Lucy yanked out of his gentle grasp, pushing him aggressively away from her person. He looked shocked at first, but then he was trying to settle her again. His hands twisted themselves in hers, trying to keep her still, but that didn't stop her body from thrashing, and her innocence mouth from spewing foul things.

"Lucy," Edmund hissed, unable to calm her.

"GET OUT," she screamed, her small frame weak against the older boys restraint.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edmund shouted, wrestling her to the cold stone floor,"until you've calmed down!"

"Stop it." She thrashed against him, her loose curls whipping madly across her pale face. " I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!"

If she thought those words would cause him to leave, she was wrong. He merely held onto her tighter, pulling her into a loving embrace.

Eventually Lucy stopped trying to pull away, and instead nestled into the hard muscle of his shoulder.

"Shhh," He cooed into her ear. "Its okay. Its okay I've got you."

Lucy hated herself for clinging to him. He was the one person she wanted to distance herself from the most, yet he was the only one able to comfort her in her moment of weakness.

They lay there like that for a few moments. Edmund's strong arms were around her, as Lucy surrendered into his tight embrace, her fist in his shirt. Lucy could feel the cool stone through the thin material of her nightdress, and she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He obliged as he held her in the crook of his arm, burying his face into her long dark hair.

Lucy didn't fuss when his strong arms hooked themselves under her legs and neck, and carried her to the bed in the corner of the room. She didn't fight him as he sat her gently on the side of the bed, letting her bare legs dangle off of its edge. She merely stared after him, her blue eyes and soft features curious. She watched as Edmund fluffed her feathered pillows and straightened her tangle sheets before he tried to lower her down onto them. He was about to gently nudge her down with strong hands, but he caught Lucy's gaze and he stopped. The bright blue of her eyes captured his in a stand off. Edmund stood there a moment, his body pressing lightly into the clasp of her long legs. He placed his hands gently on her small waist, almost upper thigh, and moved in closer to place a small kiss on the side of her cheek. Lucy felt his lips brush her soft skin, and she closed her eyes as he broke her heart. Edmund lifted his face slowly off of hers, then planted another light kiss on the corner of her mouth, then on the soft pout of her lips. Lucy's lashes fluttered open then closed, and only when his lips separated from hers in a sticky fashion was she able to breath again. Edmund's silver eyes studied the younger girl carefully.

"Lie down." He whispered against her ear. Lucy obeyed, resting her head into the soft pallet Edmund had made for her. She rested her eyes as soon as her weary head hit the soft pillows. She was tired, so very tired. Lucy felt the bed beside her sink in. She was slowly dozing off. She almost didn't feel it when warm hands pulled her waist into a tight embrace, shielding her from the cold air of the night. He wouldn't be leaving her, not this time.

A/N: Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate your kind reviews. I hope the story continues to be worth the wait! XOXO

P.S: As I notice mistakes, I will try my best to correct them.


	8. Ties that bind, Ties that break

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapt. turned out to be a bit longer than expected. Its my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you all enjoy.

Beams of light penetrated through the thick crystal of Lucy's stain glass window, causing her to stir in her sleep. It was nearing midday, and yet she had only slept a few short hours. Her weary eyelids flickered open against the cruel beams of late morning light. She was still entirely too sleepy to wake, but the harsh aura of the sun would show no mercy for the tired young girl.

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around the room, her eyes in tiny slits. From what her blurry vision could see, every object from the largest dresser to the smallest teacup was shattered into tiny insignificant pieces.

Lucy thought hard about the details of last night. A flash of Edmund and the chambermaid flickered across her mind, and she instantly felt a familiar pain swell up in her chest. She'd give just about anything to rid herself of those hurtful images. If only she possessed the power to go back in time, she would have convinced herself not to venture into the older boy's room without invitation. Lucy exhaled deeply and pushed those painful thoughts aside, trying to remember further ahead into the events of the previous night. Caspian had been there. She pressed her fingers lightly to her lips. They had shared a kiss.

Lucy felt the weight of the bed shift a bit, and she turned her attention toward the sunken area of the mattress. It was Edmund. Lucy's stomach gave an involuntary flutter. He had stayed with her all through the night. She studied his strong features. There was something so beautiful about the raven haired boy when he slept, when he wasn't giving her orders, or telling her that she was too young! Lucy brushed her red tinted mane out of her brilliant blue eyes. He appeared so quiet, and so very peaceful. His dark hair fell in angular locks around his ivory face, and Lucy blushed when she noticed that the plump pout of his bee strung lips stuck together in a cute mushy fashion. She'd give anything to be able to reach out and touch him, but deep down she knew better. The older boy stretched and yawned in his half sleep, splitting that perfect pink pout. He had grown so much in such a short time. His thin bird chest had transformed into a thick broad landscape, riddled with tight muscle. Perfectly carved. His lace white tunic did little to hide his God like physique. Lucy bit her bottom lip. It was a waste of material really.

A soft knock on the door yanked Lucy from her thoughts, and she instantly pulled the tangle of sheets from her feet up to her chin. Edmund was also startled, and ultimately wrenched from his peaceful slumber when the unrelenting racket from the hall grew increasingly louder. They both stared toward the door, neither of them too keen on answering it. Too many questions would arise if they did; like why her room looked as if a bunch of drunken dwarfs had broken in and trashed the place, or why Edmund was sleeping in her bed and not his own.

It was only when the knocking had finally stopped that Edmund rolled out of her bed and made his way over toward the door. Lucy watched as he peeked his head out into the quiet corridor.

"Whose there?" Lucy asked in a nervous tone.

"No one." Edmund replied with a yawn, bending down to pick up some unseen object.

"We missed breakfast." The tired boy stated sadly.

Lucy stretched to see what it was he had picked up.

When Edmund turned to make his way over toward her, Lucy noticed a large tray of food in his hands. "Do you think they left some at my door as well?" he asked hopefully.

"I dunno." stated Lucy, her stomach suddenly growling at the sight of food.

Edmund climbed back onto Lucy's bed, sitting beside her, carefully placing the silver tray in front of them.

The food that was delivered to her door was delicious. She didn't know whether or not it tasted so magnificent because she was hungry, or because she was eating it with Edmund, but either way she savored every bite. It was funny really, the thought of them laughing and joking as they ate their meal in the middle of a war zone, but that didn't matter. It never mattered after the fact. He wasn't the type to press her for details, and she wasn't the type to bare her soul, so it worked for them. As long as they were in good spirits they could let bygones be bygones.

Lucy laughed hysterically as Edmund told her the tale of the Centaur and the Tauren who refused to fight side by side, but rather with each other. He was a great storyteller, Lucy realized after a while, even after she had stopped paying attention to what it was he was saying, and more on the movement of his cherry lips.

Lucy fed Edmund the last of the strawberries. There was still a bit of whip cream left on the bottom of the tray, Lucy dipped her index finger into it and offered it to Edmund. He accepted, sucking her small finger clean with the force of his tongue. Lucy felt chills run down the sides of her arms. His mouth was warm, and the sucking motion of his lips caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

Much to Lucy's delight, Edmund didn't leave as soon as their afternoon snack had ended, and instead, stayed a bit longer than he normally would have, for nothing other than the sole purpose of enjoying each other's company. When he did eventually go, Lucy relaxed back onto her bed, stealing a moment for herself before letting the events of the day unfold.

Lucy dressed for the evening in another mature gown, she decided on materials made up of white lace and blue satin.

She called on the castle designers for a very important assignment. She was right in what she had said last night. She would be redesigning her room. No more girly dresses or porcelain painted dolls. She was a woman now.

When the castle designers arrived she was greeted by a tall thin gangly looking man and two plump women. Their impression of her room was calmer than she had expected, the male designer did however cradle his head in his hands as he studied the mess around him, his face being the most expressive of the three.

"It's very unfortunate," the male designer said with a tsk. "very unfortunate indeed."

Lucy decided it was best to leave them alone with their thoughts. While making her way down the quiet corridor she was greeted by one of the kitchen staff.

"You must hurry miss." the older lady exclaimed. "High King Peter requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Lucy thanked the lady and ran to her destination.

Once she reached the throne room Lucy stopped to catch her breath. She was at the main entrance; her hands on her hips, breathing quite heavily, when she noticed the chambermaid from last night approach Susan.

The petite blonde spoke in a hushed whisper, but Lucy was able to make out a few bits here and there.

"My lady," The chamber maid called out to Lucy's older sister. Susan turned to face the heaving girl. She looked as if she had sprinted around the whole castle just to find her.

"What is it Sarah?" Susan asked; a hint of concern in her silky voice.

"It's about last night." The brilliant blond replied hesitantly.

Susan caught sight of Lucy and quickly silenced the young girl.

"Can it wait?" The High Queen asked abruptly.

The chambermaid's eyes locked on to Lucy's and she quieted. "Yes ma'am."

The beautiful blonde curtseyed towards the two queens in succession, casting Lucy a furtive glance before disappearing behind the large over-sized double doors that emptied into the main hall.

Susan was standing near the stone steps that led to the four coronation chairs when Lucy approached her. She looked flawless, as always. Her dark hair was pulled back into a wave of loose curls, and her dress was a pale pink. Lucy swallowed hard and took her place next to her older sister, a twinge of guilt in her gut.

The two girls said nothing to one another. They merely stood there, engulfed in an icy silence. Lucy glanced towards the older girl; she opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it when the sound of voices echoed across the vaulted room.

"You're so irresponsible!" Came an angry voice from outside the main doors.

"I said I'm sorry." a familiar voice replied. "I couldn't help it. I lost track of time."

"You mean the whole morning! No one's seen you all day."

Lucy jumped when the double doors of the throne room were pushed open. Peter and Edmund were making their way toward them, a look of frustration on each of their faces. The loud voices she had heard a moment ago where coming from them.

"Where have you been all this time anyway?" Peter asked the younger boy irritably.

Lucy swallowed hard.

"I've been around." Edmund replied nastily. "You just weren't looking hard enough."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever Ed."

When the two boys reached the stone steps they stood across from the two girls, Lucy behind Susan, and Edmund behind Peter.

"What's going on?" Susan asked Peter. "The maid said it was urgent."

"I got a message last night from Aslan. He's supposed to meet us here." Peter stated, his eyes toward the door, as if Aslan were going to be walking through it at any moment.

"Aslan?" Exclaimed Lucy; not believing her ears. "Here, at Cair Paravel?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Wait a second, why would Aslan show himself to you and not to us?" Edmund questioned the older boy, his dark brows raised in suspicion.

"I don't know. I'm High King." Peter reminded the younger boy hotly.

"Does it matter?" Susan exclaimed, her tone less patient than normal.

"Gentlemen!" Lucy felt her heart jump out of her chest when she saw a massive golden haired lion approach them from behind their four coronation chairs.

"Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed. She wanted to run to him, but realized quickly that this was neither the time nor the place for informal greetings. No, that would have to wait.

"Lucy." The gentle lion smiled toward the younger girl, his thick yellow mane willowing around his heart shaped face.

The four Pevensie children beamed at the sight of their old friend.

"The four of you are probably wondering why I'm here, and on such short notice." The lion exchanged looks with each of them, pacing back and forth on the stone mantle.

"I must apologize for not making myself known to you all individually, but everyone in the castle appeared busy, except for one." Aslan's gaze lingered on each of them as he explained, his amber eyes catching Lucy's as he spoke, causing her to blush. Peter stared after Edmund, remembering the comment he had made earlier, but Edmund ignored him, listening instead, to the magnificent beast before them.

"Tensions are high in the castle, as to be expected. There is still a lot you have to learn about yourselves and each other, but take care, because not everything is as it seems." Aslan stopped in the center of the Pevensie children and looked them over one by one. "Ignore the bonds that bind you. For it is nothing more than an illusion. In time you will each have the opportunity to be a part of something much greater than yourselves. Do not think it was by mere accident that you were all brought together in your home world so that you could rule together here."

"I'm sorry, but if I may be so bold," Susan interrupted timidly, "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just know this." the lion replied regally. "I make no mistakes."

It was during the walk toward the white tents with Edmund that Lucy thought of what Aslan had said. She tried to make sense of it all, but her mind couldn't seem to string a likely explanation together.

The pit was filled with eager young warriors ready to be taught the art of the sword. Edmund and Lucy had traded off sparing with a few new recruits in the center of the arena when Lucy heard her name being called out.

Lucy gestured the man in front of her to wait as she turned to address the stranger in question. Lucy swallowed hard. It was Susan. She was rushing toward her in a mad rage, her face as flushed as the pink dress she wore.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Susan demanded of the younger girl, her eyes bloodshot from tears she had just cried. Lucy took a few steps back, trying to distance herself from the fuming girl as much as possible. If Lucy thought getting out of Susan's way would solve all their problems, she was sadly mistaken; because, when Lucy moved, Susan decided to grab one of the trainee's steel swords from its leather sheath, pointing it dangerously close to the younger girls face.

Lucy raised her shaky palms in front of herself slowly, not knowing whether she should stand to defend herself or cower under the threat of her older sister's blade.

Edmund, missing their sister's entrance by only a few moments, offered his thoughts on the situation.

"Susan," the raven haired boy exclaimed with a smirk. "What are you doing out here? You'll get your dress all dirty." but neither of them were listening, as the angry girl was too busy battling Lucy with armored eyes to pay him any mind.

Lucy stared down at the steel blade that threatened the soft skin of her cheek. She was afraid to move, afraid to speak for that matter, for fear of what the enraged girl would do next.

"You knew!" The older girl accused Lucy through gritted teeth, as parts of her dark locks slipped from its elegant bun catching the tops of her rigid shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy lied, fearing the consequences the truth might bring.

"Liar!" Susan shouted, bringing the steel sword back above her head and thrusting it toward the younger girl with the might of ten thousand men. Lucy was quick to respond. She caught Susan's blade with the edge of her wooden piece and tried her best to stand her ground.

"You knew how I felt about him!" Susan shouted; her face contorted into a wild frenzy. Lucy pushed her wooden sword hard against the steel of Susan's blade, forcing her backward, knocking her off balance.

Lucy opened her mouth as if to defend herself, but closed it when she realized she had to divert another one of Susan's attacks.

"SUSAN!" Lucy heard Edmund yell before she ducked to the floor, missing the probe of Susan's sword by an inch. "Stop messing around, that's a real sword!"

"Why was he in your room last night!" The infuriated girl demanded, ignoring Edmund and taking another miscalculated swing, missing her target by a fraction.

Lucy's felt her heart fall to her feet. She didn't want Edmund to hear.

"Answer me!" The older girl hissed, circling Lucy with narrowed eyes, pacing herself for another cheap swing. Edmund, who stood off to the side, merely stared after them, a confused look spread across his face. For all he knew, they were talking about him.

Up until this point Lucy refused to offer any explanation on the matter, leading Susan to poke and probe even more, but she needed to say something, if only to stop the girl from divulging anymore.

"It was innocent." Lucy tried to reason with the infuriated girl, matching her quick movements with careful resistance.

"Nothing innocent ever happens at that hour of the night!" Susan spat, taking a heaving breath and charging Lucy at full speed. That was it. Lucy had had enough. Anger exploded from the younger girl's chest as she realized the battle cry she heard was her own. She quickly snatched Edmunds steel sword from its place on his waist and ran to meet Susan head on.

The next part happened too fast for Lucy to fully register it. Everything was happening at lightning speed. Edmund, who had been watching them this whole time from the sidelines, had positioned himself quickly between them, pushing Susan behind him and snatching the steel sword from the clasp of her long white fingers. Then, without a moments delay, took aim at Lucy, shielding the older girl with the steady blade of his sword.

Lucy saw red, her furry clouded her vision, she swung at the man who came between her and the object of her frustration, and only when her mind registered that it was Edmund, did her feet falter and her swing hesitate.

Lucy felt the rage in the pit of her stomach boiling to an all time high. She never expected to cross blades with Edmund over Susan! Besides, Susan had taken aim at her first! So why then was he defending the older girl instead of Lucy!

"That's enough." Edmund breathed toward the younger girl.

Lucy let her sword drop to the dirt floor in defeat. She refused to fight Susan through Edmund. It felt more like a betrayal than anything. "I can't imagine what anyone would see in you," the older girl spat from behind the older boy's shoulder. "You're hardly a lady, let alone a real woman!"

It was without a conscious thought that Lucy lunged toward the defiant girl hiding behind Edmund. She didn't need to think to know that she wanted to curl her hands tightly around the other girl's neck and squeeze until the last bit of air was forced from her lungs.

She was stopped short from achieving her goal however when she collided chest first with Edmund who was trying to gain control of her movements by pining her small wrist in his strong hands. It was with great difficulty that Lucy allowed Edmund to drag her from the center of the pit. She tried kicking and bucking her way out of his grasp, but the older boy's hold on her was unrelenting.

Susan, whose demeanor had changed quite drastically since this whole ordeal began, merely stood there, her hands held protectively over her chest as she watched the younger girl being led away from the white tent.

It wasn't until Edmund had pulled Lucy into the seclusion of the forest gardens that she stopped flailing and allowed the older boy to lead her to a quieter destination.

(Edmunds POV)

Once Edmund had calmed Lucy enough to walk her instead of drag her into the dark Forrest, he thought of what Susan had said. She had been angry, that part was obvious, but about what? Susan had mentioned something about a person being in Lucy's bedroom late at night, which would have been him, but why would that anger their older sister to the point of wanting to draw swords?

Something odd occurred to Edmund forcing him to stop in his tracks, turning to face the younger girl with a curious expression on his face.

The wind around Edmund and Lucy had picked up, causing the fallen petals of spring to drift lazily past them, and although it was midday the Forrest remained dark; since no beams of light could penetrate through the canopy of trees above them. The only light around came from the lush green of the gardens which cast an iridescent glow.

Lucy stared back at Edmund, she looked beside herself.

"What was Susan talking about back there?" Edmund asked curiously, trying to piece together some kind of explanation.

Lucy didn't answer right away. She stared at him a moment, as if considering what to say.

"Someone else was in your room late last night?" Edmund asked with a raised brow. "Someone other than me?"

Lucy swallowed hard, and when she didn't answer he continued.

"Are you and Susan fighting over Caspian?" Edmund asked bluntly.

Lucy choked back her laughter. "No, it's just a misunderstanding."

Then it hit Edmund like a freight train.

"Ooh," The raven haired boy replied suddenly. "So Susan fancies Caspian, and your're jealous because he's giving Susan all the attention. That's why you trashed your room?"

Lucy's face grew hard at Edmund's words, as the electricity in her veins caused her auburn mane to grow static.

"What makes you think Caspian fancies Susan?" Lucy asked hotly.

"Of course he does." Edmund assured her. "Everyone fancies Susan!"

"Oh really," the younger girl stated loudly, her voice rising another octave. "Then what do you make of him being in my room last night?"

Edmund didn't think about that, but it didn't matter. Lucy was too young to be of any real interest to the prince.

"I don't know," He suggested randomly. "reading you a bedtime story."

"Right," the younger girl huffed, "because snogging or shagging me against one of the castle walls is just entirely too unlikely!"

Edmund laughed at her. He had never heard her use that kind of language before.

"You don't even know what those words mean!" He replied haughtily.

Lucy's face turned another shade of scarlet and she turned to storm off in the opposite direction. Edmund followed after her, an amused look on his face.

"Come on Lucy?" Edmund called after her. "What really happened last night?"

"It's all your fault!" The younger girl yelled back at him.

"Which part?" He asked incredulously, taking longer strides just to keep up the pace.

"All of it." she snapped back, her auburn hair whipping madly across her face.

"Oh right." Edmund scoffed. "Because I'm the one who made Susan grab some random bloke's sword and start hacking at you."

"You might as well have done it yourself." the younger girl fumed nastily.

"What are you talking about!" Edmund asked, confused.

Lucy stopped abruptly and whipped around to face him.

"You're always taking her side!" Lucy accused him. For the first time Edmund noticed the hurt in the colored hues of the younger girls eyes.

"Sides? I wasn't taking sides." Edmund explained. "Lucy, you would have destroyed her if I didn't step in."

What did she expect him to do? He couldn't just sit back and watch as Susan got her ass handed to her. He had no choice. He had to step in.

Edmund shook the thoughts from his head. "Alright, forget about that; just tell me what happened last night. Why is Susan so upset?"

The younger girl stared at him for a minute, her bright blue eyes looking over him with irritation, and for the first time she looked all grown up. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but for a whole split second her soft features mirrored the concerns of a grown woman.

"If you want to know that bad go ask Caspian yourself!"

"Let's be serious," Edmund mused, he was starting to lose his patience. "this has nothing to do with Caspian, and even if it did, he's not here. He left early this morning"

"Then I guess you'll never know." Lucy replied simply, turning from him once again.

Edmund stared after her a moment. That's it. Whatever patience he thought he possessed had run its course.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked, annoyed.

"It doesn't concern you." the younger girl replied nastily.

"Well your just full of secrets aren't you." Edmund announced sourly.

"Oh come off it Ed!" Lucy exasperated, her blue silk dress flowing swiftly behind her.

Edmund had quickened his pace, and was now at Lucy's heel when he felt something inside of him snap.

"You're just a child Lucy." And there you have it. He said the one thing he knew she couldn't stand to hear the most. Her pace quickened. They were approaching a mass of ruins on a grassy hilltop.

When she didn't respond, he thought of more stuff to throw at her.

"And why would Caspian want to kiss you anyway, if he's got Susan, when she can do things for him that you cant!"

If this was affecting her at all he couldn't tell; her back was still to him. He needed to see her face. He needed to see the impact of his words to know that his insults were working.

When they had reached the old Narnia ruin, Edmund grabbed Lucy roughly by the arm and spun her to face him.

Her face was as he expected, hurt and torn, but he couldn't stop now that the harsh words were already on the tip of his tongue.

"Besides," He continued nastily, backing her into a dark stone corner. "There's nothing feminine about you, not in the way you dress, or even in the way you wield a sword!"

When Lucy's back touched the cold stone behind her she lunged at him, but Edmund saw it coming and caught her by the arms, pinning her small wrist in strong hands.

"Stop it!" She hissed, managing to twist one of her hands free of his grasp.

"Make me!" He breathed hotly into her ear, the rage in the pit of his gut spilling into every part of his limbs. He couldn't fight the need to constrain her, or that sudden urge to overpower her. Its what they caused each other to do, and every minute they battled was a constant fight for dominance.

Lucy used her free hand to try and push him away from her, but it was no use, he was too strong. Her hostility only excited him even more, and he fed off of her defiant nature. She started to use her knees to kick at his legs and groin, but he was able to solve that problem too by positioning himself between her thighs. He had her completely restrained now, with her small hands in his and her back pressed against the cold stone of the wall. As she pressed into him Edmund took notice of how soft her limber body felt against his own. She was much smaller than him, and while her petite frame could withstand a lot, she was no match for aggression. Edmund studied the contours of Lucy's plump lips. She was going to say something, perhaps yell at him for hurting her, or beg him to let her go, but she didn't mean it, she never meant it.

When Lucy opened her mouth to speak, Edmund took that simple gesture for an opportunity, and attacked her lips with his own. He hadn't meant to do it. He didn't think he would, but…

A/N: Btw, I'd like to thank you all for your kind reviews, it lets me know I'm not just writing this for my own entertainment. If your a fan of the story don't be shy, and by all means, please read and review.

Oh and to my precious Sarah... The words I have for you... What an Editor, What an Editor! lol_  
_


	9. Like Animals

(Lucy's POV)

As Edmund spoke, his words tore into Lucy like a thousand tiny needles, infecting her with a poisonous rage. She could feel the tiny ball of anger in the pit of her stomach start to pulse, and at any moment now she was going to burst.

"Besides," The raven haired boy spat cruelly, backing the younger girl into a dark stone corner of the old abandoned ruin. "There's nothing feminine about you, not in the way you dress," His silver eyes cast over her with distaste. "Or even in the way you wield a sword!"

Lucy held her tongue, continuing to fall backward, Edmund advancing upon her. He knew just what to say to provoke her irritation, didn't he? His insolence knew no bounds! What could she have possibly done to deserve such ill mannered words. Did he want to see her cry? Because she was in no frame of mind to be bullied!

When the small of Lucy's back bumped into the stone wall behind her she lost it, causing the tiny ball of anger in the pit of her stomach to explode, and she lunged at Edmund. The older boy was quick to respond however, and grappled Lucy's hands within his own, capturing her fragile wrist with unnecessary force.

Lucy fought hard to get a hand free, and when she did, she pushed it forcefully against the rock of the older boy's chest, trying desperately to free herself of him and the tight corner.

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed, gripping the satin of the older boy's shirt and twisting it roughly in her long slender fingers, revealing a hint of flesh hidden beneath his thin white v-neck.

"Make me!" The raven haired boy hissed hotly into the younger girl's ear, causing her to tremble.

Lucy felt goose bumps trace the side of her arms, and she fought harder against him to rid herself of the unnecessary feeling. She kicked and pushed with all her might, but it was of no use, she could feel his fierce grip on her tightening.

For a split second Lucy thought she had a chance to escape, but soon there was no space left between their bodies for her to struggle. At some point Edmund's legs had positions themselves between her thighs, forcing her into the stone wall, slowing her movements.

The older boy had fought hard to restrain her, and now here she was, hands bound, thighs apart, back to the wall, with the solid pressure of their hips touching. Lucy flipped her auburn hair out of her face and looked up to face Edmund. His Dark hair fell carelessly around his strong features in waves, and his silver eyes were as she had never seen them; they were cold, calculating, and combative, all at once, an unlikely trio.

Lucy opened her mouth, ready to speak, ready to give the older boy a piece of her mind, but stalled when she felt the rough smack of Edmund's plump lips slamming into her own, sending her into a state of shock. She was paralyzed against the older boy's advances. She felt herself slowly starting to fall, and if it weren't for Edmund's tight grip holding her up with such brutal force, she would have surly hit the stone floor beneath her feet. Lucy couldn't think. Her mind was fuzzy, and her thoughts a blur. She felt the soft mush of Edmund's lips massaging violently into her own, and for one whole precious second, forgot how to properly respond. And even though Lucy no longer struggled, Edmund still held her petite wrists in his hands, pinning them along the stone wall, his ample body pressing into hers with an overwhelming force.

When Edmund finally released her lips, the swollen pout of their mouths stuck together in a wet sticky fashion. She searched his face as she fought hard to catch her breath. The older boy's expression was a mixture of shock and shame. His silver eyes apologized for what it was he had just done, while his facial expression told her he was just as surprised at himself as she was.

Edmund's hands slowly released their grip, freeing the younger girl's small wrists of its bruising restraint. When free, Lucy leaned against the stone wall for support, her breath coming out in short ragged breaths. He was backing away from her now, a stunned look on his face, as if _she_ had been the one to attack _his_ face with _her_ lips, silencing _him_ with a forced brutal kiss.

Electricity coursed through Lucy's veins as her mind buzzed over what had just happened. Edmund had kissed her. She didn't kiss him. He had kissed her! When that thought finally register itself in her restless mind she came to her senses, taking one giant leap, and throwing her arms around the older boy's neck, pulling his face down into another tight embrace.

At first Edmund didn't respond, but when Lucy forced her lips upon his own, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh, it no longer became an option. She was going to kiss him whether he liked it or not, whether he kissed her back or tried pushing her away!

Lucy took full advantage of the situation by locking her arms tight around the older boy's face, kissing him hard on the mouth, all the while pressing her eager body into his rock hard frame. In the meantime Edmund had taken hold of her forearms in attempt to try and pry her off of him, but it was a weak attempt, with Lucy in the lead as she pushed the older boy hard against the stone wall, dominating him with the same force he had used against her only moments before.

Lucy tried to breathe through her nose as she held Edmund's mouth captive with the force of her lips. His whole body was square against the wall now. The raven haired boy had finally stopped trying to escape her and instead surrendered unto her hasty advances, complying in the most urgent way. One of Edmund's strong hands had come to rest on the incline of her side, massaging her slender hip fervently, while the other snaked itself around her small waist, pulling her tightly against him. Lucy moaned into Edmund's mouth, nipping at his upper lip, sucking on it with delicious vigor. They were like savages; scratching, pulling, and biting at whatever area they could get a hold of. Lucy's fingers dug into the rough terrain of Edmund's back causing him to hiss into her mouth. The older boy fought back, taking the bottom part of the younger girl's swollen cherry pout into his teeth, running a slick tongue across it with a tingling pressure. The excitement of it all was almost too much for Lucy to bear. She wondered why they had never tried fighting like this before. Besides, kissing Edmund like this was so much more fun than wielding a sword! The feeling of Edmund's large hands squeezing her bottom brought her back to the present, and she arched her frame eagerly into him, unwrapping and wrapping her indecisive limbs wherever she could manage a firm grip. The raven haired boy grasped the curve of her bottom tighter, lowering his eager hands still further, gripping her roughly by the thighs. In one bold move the older boy yanked Lucy up aggressively to straddle his waist, swinging her long legs around the harsh angle of his hips. Then, in one swift motion, swung his ample body around to push the smaller girl forcefully into the cold stone wall.

Edmund's tongue was like sweet licorice, and she licked and sucked on the smooth contours of the older boy's hard candy. The pressure of their lips and the dance of their tongues was like an intoxicating ritual. It was brutal. It was violent, and yet sweet, all at the same time. Anytime the raven haired boy pulled back for air she felt the cool wind on her wet lips, and she immediately missed the warmth of the other boy's face on hers, warming her, caressing her. Their hands grew needy, and their mouths increasingly urgent. They kissed and clung together as if they were the last two people in Narnia, in the entire world. For a moment, they forgot where they were-who they were. All they knew was that they were lost in the lush tangle of the forest, and each other. She was consumed by him, and he was enthralled by her.

"Lucy," the raven haired boy breathed into her mouth. His voice was raspy, and out of breath. To Lucy, it was the softest, sweetest melody she had ever heard.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open then closed, Edmund's tongue was caressing hers in long passionate strokes. The raven haired boy then began planting a rush of kisses under the lobe of Lucy's ear, then on the arch of her neck. The hands that rested on her under thighs now slid under the opening of her silk dress, pushing it up off her bare thighs to her slender waist, allowing him closer access to her center. When Edmund shifted his waist so that their pelvises touched, she moaned into his mouth, tangling her long slender fingers into his soft red vest. She could feel the rough terrain of Edmund's pants between her thighs, and she wanted nothing more than to rid the cloth from his body. She wanted to feel his skin on hers without the need of a barrier.

Edmund's hands fumbled nervously with the thin lace of Lucy's underwear, as eager hands gripped at the soft fabric, ready to pull them from her slender hips. The older boy's body stilled as the younger girl wiggled impatiently in his hands, waiting for the raven haired boy to rip the silk material from her petite frame. She was disappointed; however, when his motions slowed, and his fervent kisses became less ravenous. To Lucy's surprise, the older boy pulled away, releasing her succulent lips from his own. She gazed at him through half lidded eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

"Lucy." whispered Edmund. His voice was raspy and out of breath.

Lucy's attention was pulled away by the sound of hooves galloping in the direction of the ruins. Someone was coming. Edmund heard it too, because he quickly untangled himself from the younger girl, trying his best to make himself decent.

Lucy followed suit, smoothing her filthy hands over her silk dress in an effort to make herself look more presentable. There was however, no ridding herself of the stains her dress had accumulated.

"LUCY!"

"EDMUND!"

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. It was Peter. Edmund and Lucy stared at each other, a look of fear and worry on each of their faces.

"There you two are. I've been searching all over for you!" Peter was rushing toward them, a look of irritation on his face. Lucy said nothing.

Peter looked as if he were about to continue, but stopped to study them, a quizzical look playing out across his face. The golden haired boy stared from Lucy to Edmund, then back again. Lucy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, fearing what conclusion his mind might be coming to.

"What happened to you two, why are you both so dirty?" Peter asked them, confused. Lucy looked at Edmund then back down at herself.

"Edmund started it first!" Lucy blurted, unable to think of a better lie.

When Edmund didn't deny it, Peter shook his head. "You know better than to hit a girl Ed." Still Edmund said nothing.

"You better start heading back up to the castle Luce, everyone's wondering where you've gone." called Peter.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as Edmund followed behind the older boy.

"Ed," Lucy heard the golden haired boy say. "Why is your vest torn?"

"I dunno." Edmund replied sheepishly.

"I swear, you two fight like animals!"


	10. A not so 'just' confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Just wanted to clarify some things, you guys are probably wondering about the ages. They are as follows; lucy-16, Edmund-18, Susan 20, Peter 21. Thanks for reading, enjoy…. Btw is it just me or did 3 months fly by…

When Lucy reached the door to her room, she slipped quietly inside, careful not to make a sound. She took a deep breath and leaned against the doorframe for support. Her fluttering heart still beat wildly at the ivory bars of her chest, and the small smile that had been growing increasingly wider, now spread across her face. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably. It wasn't long ago that Edmund had her pushed up against one of the stone walls of the old abandoned ruin. Her mind was consumed by that moment. She could think of nothing else.

She remembered the start of it all; _Edmund chasing after her in the dimly lit Forrest, then, the sudden change in his advances. Restraint turned to possession. He was no longer trying to command her movements; he was bending her to his will. Lucy remembered the fear, the swell of anxiety welling up in her, as well as the hurt. She didn't understand his aggression, or the look of turmoil splaying across the silver ocean in his eyes. With each step he took toward her, words dripping with venom; the smaller she became, and the more defiant she felt._

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, as the bittersweet memories crashed over her in waves._ He was so close now. She could see that with each breath he took, he exhaled fire, extinguishing the cold air around them. She remembered the harsh words before the assault, and just like a silly cat that backs a coiling snake into a corner, it would only be a matter of time before the strike. Edmund's last words mimicked the paw of a curious cat; and Lucy lunged at him. They struggled like that for a while, Edmund advancing, and Lucy fighting to gain the upper hand. Their battle for dominance however, came to an abrupt end when the older boy's lips, unexpectedly, crashed into her own. Perhaps it was the initial shock of it all, or the heavy feeling of being hit by a freight train, but Lucy had never been so quick to surrender. Without question, or need of a second thought, Lucy gave herself_ _freely to the older boy. She opened herself up to him, her soft ivory legs hugging at the hard torso pressed tight between her bare thighs. It was a forceful, violent, and possessive kiss. Lucy remembered the feeling of falling, but never quite hitting the stone floor._ Lucy's heart fluttered with guilty pleasure. Even now, alone in her room, she couldn't stop smiling.

Lucy was yanked from her daydream however when an unexpected knock shook her tiny body against the thick door frame. She jumped, her small hands gripping the side paneling for support. "Young Miss," The unknown voice called. There was a silence followed by another knock. "I hope everything is to your liking?"

Lucy's brow furrowed questionably. 'I hope everything is to your liking?' Lucy peered around the room and understood what the person was referring to instantly. The terrible state her room had been left in only hours before was now completely restored and refurbished. The young girl's jaw dropped in awe and approval. The three castle designers did so much more than tidy her room. Her new and improved quarters were now fit for a queen of Narnia. Gone, were the pink frilly curtains' and porcelain dolls. The walls were replaced instead with majestic red and gold shades, while her antiquity consisted of sweet oils and a mature clothing station. When Lucy's eyes were done feasting on her new surroundings she promptly opened the door and tackled the unexpected stranger into a bear hug. Surprised, Lucy found herself face to face with the tall thin gangly looking man that she had met earlier that morning. He squealed in surprise. When Lucy finally released the reluctant designer, she stared up at him with a toothy smile. However, he wasn't at all happy about nearly being knocked to the cold marble floor, and Lucy's smile soon turned into an apologetic grin.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as she watched the tall man brush himself off rather briskly. In fact, he didn't seem happy or pleased with himself at all. His dark glossy hair was pasted back to perfection, while his brightly colored tunic was neatly spread across his chest without a wrinkle in sight.

"So," The glossy haired man stated with a raised brow, "I assume your new arrangements suit you."

"Oh, yes, very much so!" Lucy's smile widened, although she opted for restraint.

"Very well…" The expressionless man replied rather curtly, before studying the young girl's torn ensemble.

"Oh," Lucy looked down at her dirt stained dress. "I-I was going to change…before dinner. It's…It's just that you caught me off guard with all of this, which is amazing by the way." Lucy swallowed hard before trailing off again.

"You were caught walking around the castle in that state?" The prude man raised a disapproving brow.

"Well not exactly. I was outside you see…" But the mention of outside only made the male designer gasp even more.

"Outside? What on earth were you doing outside dressed in that manner?" The young queen had clearly done something wrong in his eyes.

"As your Queen, I daresay I have to answer that!" Lucy replied rather hotly. She had heard enough of his misplaced disapproval. She didn't have to explain herself to him, she had enough people to worry about pleasing on this matter, and he certainly wasn't one of them.

"As a matter of fact, My Queen, I am not only the lead castle designer, but I am also in charge of the ladies of the house, which includes your castle etiquette." The man jabbed a long slender finger in her direction, before continuing his animated rant. "Which is by the way, the most HOR-rendous I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing." The prude man looked rather disheveled from having to raise his voice slightly, but quickly regained his calm demeanor. Lucy wasn't that good at forcing calm however, and stared back at him defiantly. The young girls hand went to the place on her waist which normally secured a faithful blade, but was disappointed to feel it was missing.

"Well," Lucy breathed rather heavily. "I'm sorry to say I don't charm you the way my perfect sister might!" To this the gangly man merely smirked. "There is a festival fast approaching in 3 days time, by then I will have made you a true lady of Narnia, worthy of a crown! Now, there are some clothes laid out for you for tonight's event. I will send a few ladies in waiting to help with the fitting."

"I can dress myself!" Lucy snapped. Her tone laced with offense.

"Uh-uh." The gangly man silenced her with a long swaying finger.

"It is impolite to talk over someone, much less interrupt. That is not proper etiquette!" Lucy exhaled fire, as dark fumes rose from the very depths of her chest.

"Now, If I see that you are capable of dressing yourself with what I have laid out for you accordingly, then you may dress yourself, however, and I do mean however, if there is one garment out of place you will lose that privilege." The man was insane. Privilege! She was a Queen for Aslan sake, since when did any of this apply?

"I guess we'll see how capable I am." Lucy said through gritted teeth. "Anyhow, what is tonight's event, and what's so special about it?"

"Every night is an event for the Kings and Queens of Narnia," The man continued with an upturned nose. "You have an example to set every time you step foot out of your bedroom door. Now, dinner is at seven p.m. sharp, and Queens are never late!" he finished smoothly.

"What is your name?" asked the Young Queen, taking every detail into account, including the rude man's name.

"Duav'ier, My Queen." The man replied, before lowering himself into a respectful bow. Lucy forgot herself for a moment and stared after him. When Duav'ier realized she was watching him instead of curtsying, he gesture her into the stance, but she made sure to roll her big blue eyes at him before following suit. When the overbearing castle designer aka 'man in waiting' excused himself from the Young Queen's presence, she slammed her heavy door shut with a huff.

How dare he talk to her like that, She thought angrily. How was he going to teach her to be 'worthy of a crown'? What an absolute mad man! She would certainly be talking to Peter about this. Besides, she didn't want Ladies in waiting, she preferred to do things herself, for herself, and she certainly didn't need or want someone else dressing her and putting her to bed! She didn't care what Narnian customs were; it was absolutely maddening. When Lucy was done fuming over her rude encounter, she decided to wash up for dinner.

Lucy was quick to clean herself up and was letting her long auburn hair air dry when she decided to take a peek at what the designer had laid out for her. On the far side of her four poster bed Lucy found what it was she was "suppose to wear". It was an absolute eyesore. Lucy was new to playing dress up, but she knew that puffy dresses were a thing of the past. It was something she may have worn when she were eight or nine, but certainly not sixteen! Lucy held the thick pink material up to her shoulders in disgust. She swallowed hard before turning to study herself in the full-length mirror. When her eye's caught a glimpse of her twin self an ocean of fear swelled up in her gut. There was no way in all of Narnia that she was going to let Edmund see her in this dress. After all, he still thought of her as a child from time to time, this would only fuel that idea tenfold.

Lucy tossed the hideous dress aside and went to her closet. If Duav'ier thought he was taking away the Young Queens free will and ability to dress, he was sadly mistaken, because Lucy Pevensie wasn't going down without a fight.

As Lucy made her way to the great hall, the anxiety of seeing Edmund again-so soon, was almost too much to bear. She changed her dress at least twelve times, and she never could find out what to do with her hair. Pinned back at the dinner table was 'proper etiquette', and normally that would suit Lucy just fine, but her new friend Duav'ier inspired her to be a bit freer this evening by wearing her long locks down instead. When Lucy approached the heavy doors to the great hall she stopped to regain her composure. The doors keeper, a tall black Tauren saw the Young Queen's hesitation, and waited for her queue to enter. Lucy took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her pale blue dress. It was a soft silk material, and Lucy had to fumble with the thin straps more than once to keep them on her small shoulders. When Lucy was ready she sucked in a quick breath and nodded toward the doors keeper. He returned an encouraging smile before pushing the heavy doors open for her entrance.

The sound of the marble floor clicked under the soles of Lucy's glass pumps, and although she tried to enter the great hall with as little detection as possible; it was regretfully too late. The entire room's attention was on her. There were more guests than usual this night, foreign visitors perhaps. As Lucy made her way to her seat, she caught sight of Peter out of the corner of her eye talking in hushed whispers to Susan, who by the way refused to acknowledge her presence. Lucy smiled at all of the guests before taking her seat next to a strange looking gentleman with a bushy beard and beady eyes. They were sitting quite oddly today. Peter was seated next to Susan, who sat across from Lucy. And Edmund, well… Lucy dared not catch his gaze, but she thought she saw him seated at the far end of the table, just before she sat down. Dinner was mostly quiet. The only sound came from Peter who spoke briefly with each individual seated around the large marble table. Lucy stole a glance at Edmund as she stirred her soup with her spoon. The raven haired boy looked rather disconnected as he watched Peter speak, as if his body were here, but his mind was somewhere else. Lucy bit her bottom lip. She'd give anything to be able to read the older boys thoughts.

As their meal came to an end, each of Peter's guests dismissed themselves from the room and retired to their appointed sleeping quarters. Only then did the icy silence of the room become too quiet for any of them to bear. A hushed conversation between Susan and Peter was becoming increasingly louder. It was hard not to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want me to do Susan?" Peter asked annoyed, his voice no longer a whisper. "I can't just demand that he come back!"

"Of course you can!" replied Susan, her voice cold. "You're the high king."

Peter was now losing his patience. That was never a good sign.

"That makes no difference. He chose to leave Susan." Peter exasperated, before returning his attention to his food. "When he's ready to return he will!"

Susan's attention turned to the younger girl, and Lucy sunk in her chair a bit to avoid the heat the older girls terrifying gaze.

"I don't think he chose to leave Peter. In fact, I think he felt forced!" Susan's eyes bore into Lucy's skull as she spoke.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Susan. What are you going on about? We've been nothing but kind to him."

"Oh I agree, too kind, perhaps. Maybe just a little bit too charitable as well!" Susan continued, her voice hinting at something, but her harsh words barely scratching the surface.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Peter asked bemused, his mouth full of food.

"I don't know… ask Lucy!" mocked the older girl, her narrowed eyes full of obvious accusation.

"Shut up, Susan!" snapped Edmund. The raven haired boy had been quiet up until this point. At Edmund's words, Peter stopped chewing, and Susan stopped talking. Both of them turned their attention toward the Just King. Edmunds expression was a mixture of exhaust and irritation. All the while Lucy sat in stone silence. She was just as shocked at the older boy's sudden outburst as the two Pevensie royals seated across from her. Peter, finally regaining some of his composure, turned his attention to Lucy. By his expression she could tell that he was piecing together some kind of misinformed explanation.

"What happened, Lucy?" asked Peter, his tone quieter than before, perhaps in the hopes of not frightening her. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. No lie would save her from Susan's probing eyes, and the truth would only anger Peter to the point of war. It was all she could do, but sit there, and pray that she would disappear into her seat before they forced her to say anything she might soon regret.

"Lucy?" reminded Peter. He was waiting for an explanation.

"It's my fault." interrupted Edmund. All eyes darted back to the raven haired boy. Lucy's heart constricted. She was afraid of where this conversation might lead to.

"I felt he was acting as a spy. It appeared he was using Susan's affections and Lucy's big heart to gain information." There was an unsettling silence followed by Edmund's quick words.

"You… What?" Peter sputtered, his mind still not wrapping around Edmund's confession. "That's ridiculous! Caspian, a spy?"

From across the table Lucy saw Susan's eyes well up with tears. The idea of being used by the Prince was probably blasphemy to her pretty ears.

"And what are your grounds?" Peter fumed, "You can't just accuse a Prince of being a spy without sufficient evidence!"

Susan's tears quickly turned to animated sobs.

"You're right." Edmund said calmly. "I admit; I was careless. However, I am in charge of this land's defense, and I felt we were being targeted."

"Targeted?" Peter scoffed; his mouth agape. "By who?"

"Infiltrators!" Edmund bit his bottom lip, his argument confidant, yet his expression unsure.

Peter's face went from white to scarlet.

"You had better fix this!" Peter growled.

"I will." The Just King mumbled. "There haven't been any real accusations…but I'm sure the Prince feels he may have been treated a bit unfairly during his short stay."

Although Edmund was agreeing to assume damage control, the Older Queen was still suspicious. "It still makes no sense. That can't all be true. There's more to it than that." Susan whispered, while drying her long dark chocolate lashes with the tip of her napkin. "I know there's more to it than that."

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." stated Edmund, rising from his velvet chair. "But that'll be my only confession this evening." And with that lie being told the dark haired prince disappeared into another chamber off the castle.

After watching Edmund leave, Peter looked from Lucy to Susan then back down to his empty porcelain plate with a sigh. Susan was still crying, however softer, with a few sniffs and hiccups in between drying her leaking eyes. And although Lucy wasn't crying on the outside, she was reeling from the guilt and shame of allowing Edmund to lie for her on the inside. It was all her fault. All of it!

Forcing calm, Lucy slowly rose from her seat, her head held high, unlike a person who had anything to hide, and to not seem so suspicious, she quietly walked to the golden exit from which she first entered, her silhouette composed, even though she felt eyes on her from every direction. Then, once outside the golden entrance, she let herself slowly fall apart. Regal composition turned to a traitorous escape. Lucy ran as hard and as fast as her slender legs would carry her. She was going back into the Forrest, back into the gardens, back to where all of this first began. In a way, it was all her fault, but there was someone else to blame. Sprinting around corners and dashing through empty halls Lucy made her way to the Rose Bush Fairy Gardens. It was here that things started to change; when innocent gestures and mindless words turned into prominent forces. Lucy stopped at the spot she thought she remembered. It was just like her dream. Lucy stood in the center of a tangled web of flowers. The cold air of the night tightened the young girl's dress as it whipped past her; and it shifter her tears like a river's current. The darkness of the night was only illuminated by the specs of gold dust in the air, allowing Lucy to see further than arms length, and because of this she was able to see the outline of a shadow coming toward her. Her labored breathing stopped her from asking who or what it was. However, she didn't need to ask. Tall, broad, and thick; combined, those three traits only brought one person to mind...

A/N: Sorry, sorry… I know its not what you wanted, but it was necessary, just give it time and you will be rewarded.


	11. FlowerBed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lucy steadied her breathing. The cold air of the night was causing her lungs to constrict. Her silk dress hugged her slender torso like a tight flowing drape, blowing wildly in the wind, and before she knew it, the blue ocean in her eyes was spilling over her lashes and onto her face. Lucy inhaled deeply, breathing in the dewy air, which was mixed with hints of frozen lavender, after a crisp night's chill.

Standing in an array of beautifully colored flowers, Lucy stared out as far as her drowning sapphire orbs could see. There, in the wake of blue mist and gold dust, Lucy saw the torso of a broad hooded figure making its way over toward her. By means of approach, one person came to mind instantly, but that thought was quickly dismissed when the hooded figured stopped just mere inches from the garden's center lights, and stalled. With that kind of hesitation, the person under the dark velvet cloak could be any stranger lurking in the night.

The young queen swallowed hard, licking her dry lips in nervous deliberation. Her blue orbs had all but dried, leaving behind a tear stained face; which was now wary and curious of the silent stranger lurking in her presence.

Very slowly the hooded figure unveiled itself, and Lucy's initial guess was confirmed. It was Edmund. He was walking toward her through a light mist of blue fog and gold dust. The shiny particles divided in his wake. For the moment no one spoke. They just stared after one another. The older boy's expression was a mixture of deep confusion and inner turmoil. There was a silver storm building in his eyes, and she swore she saw lighting flash before she decided to break the silence that was consuming them.

"You didn't really send Caspian away." confirmed Lucy, disturbing the soundless night.

Edmund shook his head.

"Why did you lie, then?" The young girl asked, a bit uncertain.

"I'm not really sure." replied Edmund. His strong hands were lifeless at his side, while his silver eyes aimed at the forest floor

. "And how are you going to get him to come back?" Lucy's voice broke. Edmund glanced at her a moment before considering.

"I don't know." stated the raven haired boy dispassionately. "I'll send a courtier to summon him. We'll shower him with gifts, and apologize for his tea not having been warm enough."

"He's not like that." the young girl stated loosely, her puffy eyes narrowed in defense.

"What is he like, then?" Edmund's words took her by surprise, and she immediately looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"That question wasn't meant to embarrass you." the older boy seethed, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. "But since it has; pray tell. What's it like sharing your bed with a prince?"

Lucy felt her chest cave in, and for a moment the melody of her heartbeat stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy's voice shook. Edmund smirked mirthlessly."Oh come off it, Lucy. Are you really going to deny it? Hasn't our beloved Prince Caspian been shagging you against castle walls?"

"Stop it!" Lucy hissed; the bluntness of his words made her stomach turn.

"What's wrong?" Edmund spat. "Are my words offending you?"

"Of course they are!" Lucy lashed back at him, her auburn mane growing static. "I'm only a child after all, remember?"

"You're right." Edmund agreed, taking a step toward her. "You are a child." Lucy's heart burned as the older boy continued. "A very confused, naïve CHILD!"

"Do you enjoy kissing children?" Even as the words rolled off of Lucy's tongue, she knew that it was wrong to say; however justified her statement felt. Edmund's expression matched her initial feeling, and he immediately retaliated, his voice raising another octave.

"CHILDREN SHOULDN'T ACT THE WAY YOU DO!" The older boy countered vehemently. "IT'S NOT LADY LIKE; AND YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY PUSH AWAY EITHER!"

"Is that your excuse?" Lucy asked, stunned.

"It's not an excuse." the raven haired boy mumbled, his tone even now.

"Why did you kiss me then?" Lucy asked quickly, before he could say anything else. For the first time since this conversation sprung, Edmund had nothing immediate to say.

"Because… You wanted me too." The raven haired boy eventually whispered.

Lucy could hear the shame in his response, and it pained her heart to have to listen. There was disgust laced in the outlines of the older boy's face, and for the moment she wished she were blind. "I'm sorry." Lucy breathed. A fresh stream of tears spilled from her eyes, wetting her dry lips.

Edmund stole a glance at her, and his expression softened at the sight of her glistening blue orbs. After all, the younger girl had cried in front of him many times before, but not over _him_… not because of _him_. Perhaps that's why she saw a pang of guilt in his eyes as he watched her weep. To him she was this innocent child, pure hearted creature, untainted vessel. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"My whole life…," Lucy began through a hiccup of salty tears. "I've only ever wanted to be close to you."

"And you can be." Edmund's voice trembled with caution. "Just not like that Lucy. Never like that."

"And why not, Edmund?" Lucy knew why, but she couldn't stop herself from asking anyway.

"You know why." Edmund stated carefully.

"But it's different here in Narnia; we're different." Lucy argued weakly; however, the older boy merely shook his head, a sure sign that this argument would get her nowhere. Every fraction of Lucy felt lost and defeated. Her small shoulders shook with each tear that dropped, and when she closed her eyes to try and forget all the pain and confusion, strong arms pulled her close, enveloping her like a protective blanket. Despite what was said Lucy snuggled closer into Edmund's arms, and when he didn't push her away, she clung to him tighter.

When Lucy realized Edmund wasn't letting her go, she stared up to face him. All the confusing feelings she was reeling from earlier, resurfaced; and the simple warm comforting hug he was offering her was quickly turning into something dangerous.

Edmund was still holding onto her softly; his long slender fingers combing through her silk auburn hair. He had pulled away slightly so that their bodies were a mere breath away from each other, and Lucy gripped the front of the older boy's vest until her knuckles went white. She could feel the heat his body was generating as she slipped further into his arms, closer to his warmth. His heartbeat played like a heavy drum, as he breathed deep shallow breaths into her ear. It was like an intoxicating ritual; one that was tempting her to think things she shouldn't, 'do' things she shouldn't.

"Edmund." she whispered desperately, a slight whine to her voice. Edmund looked down at her, with a shadow of thunder rolling in his eyes. She could see that he was struggling. His soft grip on her tightened, and she immediately licked her cherry lips. It was strange, because no matter how many times they had battled, she always fought for the upper hand, but right now, all she could think about was him dominating her.

There was a brief moment when she feared he'd pull away, so she took his hesitation for opportunity and quickly pressed her plump lips into his, pulling his face down to meet hers in rough desperation. When he didn't pull away, Lucy assaulted his body with her small hands. She caressed and grabbed every hard inch of his shoulders and torso that she could manage, through his lace white tunic. His thick frame hardened and retracted at each rough caress.

"L-Lucy." the older boy moaned through a press of soft lips. Lucy couldn't hear him; she was too busy trying to cover his mouth with her own.

"Lucy." He said again, only this time he managed to break free.

The younger girl was still holding onto him, her small hands gripping his broad shoulders, while her lithe frame pressed into his rock hard torso.

"We can't do this." he countered weakly, his eyes full of blood lust.

"I want you, Edmund." The younger girl urged. Her voice was small, but the desperation was unmistakable.

Somewhere in between exchanged glances, their eyes locked, and all resistance failed. Right and wrong no longer existed in their foggy little world. There was only what felt right and what felt better.

"What do you want from me?" Edmund's deep voice groaned breathlessly, as his silver eyes fluttered closed, tickling her long dark lashes. One way or another, the battle in his mind had already been decided.

Lucy didn't respond with words, instead she took Edmund's large hands in her own and placed them on her slender figure, encouraging them to explore her eager frame. Edmund stared down at her through a drape of loose black waves, and watched the younger girl curiously, as she watched him watching her. She helped his loose warm palms by pushing them along the harsh angle of her hips, to the curve of her waist, up until the swell of her humble breasts; where she left them to linger. The longer their eyes held onto each other's gaze, the more dangerous the situation became.

"Kiss me." she pleaded. It was more or less a dare; she was challenging him as if they were children.

Edmund left one of her small breast bare in order to reach up and entwine his free hand in her lush tangle of curls. His mouth hovered over hers, his silver orbs closed. The bump of their foreheads was the only thing keeping their lips from locking on to one another. Lucy breathed him in, as the older boy stood there, clinging to whatever resistance he thought he had left.

Lucy's shaky palms went to the older boy's silk tunic, where she fumbled with a few golden buttons. Her patience was wearing thin, and when he lingered over her a bit longer, mouth slightly agape; her fingers wound themselves around the fabric of his tunic, pulling it open with brutal force. There were popping noises, followed by an array of golden buttons flying in every direction.

The sudden act caused Edmund's heavy breathing to quicken and he immediately pressed his eager lips into her own. Upon assault, the younger girl's hands kneaded and massaged the bare muscle beneath her small velvet fingertips. Edmund's body felt like a sculpted piece of art. It was strategically carved; smooth and hard in all the right places.

There was no turning back from this point in time. They were tongue tied and lip locked, and nothing was taking them away from this moment. Fervent kisses were turning ravenous. The smacking noises their lips made when they pressed and parted into one another was chaotic, and the feeling of Edmund's clever tongue sliding against her own was almost too much pleasure for the young girl to bear. Lucy took the bottom half of the older boy's cherry pout in her teeth, and she nibbled and sucked on the swell of it, running her slick tongue across it with a tingling pressure. The raven haired boy hissed into her mouth as his eager hands traveled from the incline of her waist to her rounded bottom. He grabbed a handful of her skirts and tugged them upward, his mouth still hungrily attached to hers. The force of the older boy's hands tugging at her thin skirts pushed her off balance, and she clung to his broad shoulders to keep herself from falling. Edmund's warm hands were now tangled under her dress, his nimble fingers teasing the tiny straps of her lacey undergarments. Lucy pulled the open tunic from off of Edmund's shoulders, and greedily wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel every square inch of his bare chest against hers. The older boy yanked Lucy closer by the waist band of her underwear, as she let a moan escape from her mouth.

"Fight me," Lucy breathed through short ragged breaths. She had the older boy's plump bottom lip in her mouth, and she bit down on it lightly as she challenged him.

Edmund stared down at her with heavy lidded eyes, and a confused expression.

"What…" he asked breathlessly, lips pulling away from hers in a sticky fashion; not quite sure if he had heard her properly.

Lucy pushed Edmund hard against his chest with her bare hands, causing him to fall away from her; breaking the contact she so desperately craved.

Edmund stared after her, dumbstruck by her words. His milky broad chest glistened in the silver moonlight.

"Come on," she breathed, backing away from him slowly and licking her bruised lips.

Edmund stared at her like a predator marking its prey. He licked his lips and took a step closer; in turn she took a step back. Lucy smiled mischievously and waited for his next move. He faked a run left, and then caught her as she tried to run right. She flayed against him, pushing away in wild abandon, although she longed to be his captive. The older boy took control of her movements by pinning her thin wrist in his hands, then when she wouldn't stop kicking and thrashing he forced his body onto hers, shoving her down into the thick tangle of flowers below them. When he had her flat on her back, wrist bound above her head, and his ample body pressed hard between her legs and uplifted dress, he stared down at her.

Lucy's breathing deepened, as she remembered this familiar scene playing out. By the look on Edmund's face, she could tell he was remembering too.

(Edmund's POV)

Edmund's breathing hitched at the sight of Lucy lying beneath him, vulnerable and defenseless. He remembered the night in the forest when she had cornered him, when they had argued until he knocked her to the forest floor, pinning her much like he was now. He recalled how beautiful she looked struggling beneath him, and the fear it provoked in him when he found that he couldn't release her without an affirmative struggle. It was the night he realized she had truly changed, truly matured, despite his best efforts to make believe otherwise.

Edmund let loose one of the younger girl's wrist. His free hand caressed its way down her side, all the way down to her uplifted dress.

The last time Edmund recalled himself in this position, he remembered how terrified she had looked, when she feared his eyes would catch a hint of flesh. What she didn't know however, was that he was scared too, because when he had seen her exposed and lying helpless beneath him, it wasn't exactly easy for him to look away.

The younger girl was watching him with hesitant eyes. Edmund's blue orbs caught a glimpse of her quivering pink pout, and his mouth immediately went to claim it. She was cold, practically shivering due to her exposed flesh. And although Edmund was shirtless, his boiling heart pumped warm blood into his veins. It was as if his hot body was immune to the icy chill of the night. Edmund's lips continued to massage into hers, in a slow loving rhythm. Her small hands, no longer pinned, held his feathered head into place. The young girl arched the small of her back, causing Edmund's pelvis to unintentionally grind into her center. The younger girl moaned into his mouth, and he inwardly cursed himself for his lack of control. He didn't know how experienced she was, although he was almost certain she didn't understand much, and he didn't want to frighten her. Edmund felt Lucy's hands travel down his shirtless back, and he shivered as her fingers lingered over the harsh angles of his exposed torso. He felt her stop at the lower incline of his back, before wrapping her long ivory legs around him, locking his hips into place with the force of her bare thighs. Edmund moaned into her mouth as she squeezed her legs together tighter. Then, as if possessed, he gripped her head in his strong hands, and began rocking into her; his scored hips and thick muscular thighs, a warm welcoming divide.

(Lucy's POV)

Lucy's eyes were shut tight as the larger boy pressed into her with the harsh angles of his body. For the first time since this whole thing started, he was being careful, almost tender. When Edmund started to rock into her, Lucy's mind went fuzzy. She could feel something hard rubbing against the thin lace of her underwear, and she wiggled closer to him to feel the pulse of it better.

Lost in her own passions Lucy gripped the older boy's ample bottom and pushed him harder into her. The friction Edmund was causing by grinding into her was driving her insane. And although the older boy's kisses were still being given in long passionate strokes, Lucy was consumed by a frenzy desires. Her small body shook, and convulsed beneath him as he rubbed hard against her. The only thing keeping her in control was the welcomed weight of the older boy's body.

Lucy went to undo her dress and pull it from her small frame, but Edmund stopped her. Lucy opened her eyes, confused. She watched as Edmund's hands slide underneath her dress, and trembled when his fingers grazed her sensitive flesh. Lucy's breath hitched when she felt the older boy hook his long fingers in the thin straps of her lace underwear, before he slowly slid them down her bare thighs, caressing her long slender legs all the way down to the soles of her feet.

Lucy swallowed hard, as the pitter-patter of her heartbeat quickened. He was kneeling above her, unbuckling his pants, when she saw the outline of something sharp hidden beneath his dark trousers. The younger girl reached up and wrapped her slender fingers around the hidden object. She squeezed it lightly, causing the older boy to stop and hiss above her. After watching him recover, the raven haired boy continued to push his pants knee way down before hovering over her once again. She felt his eyes on her, and she glowed with embarrassment. She wanted to look down, but she was afraid. Not sure what do to, she waited for Edmund to guide her.

The older boy brought one of Lucy's shaky palms to his waist, where he patiently waited for her to explore. After a moment of hesitation, the younger girl caressed the warm outline of his hip, before treading lower. She came across a mass of soft thick curls and stopped. Gathering enough courage, she continued, and then lowered her shaky hand still further, until she came across a smooth long hard surface. It was thick, warm, and rounded at the tip. She curled her shaky hand around it with uncertainty. After a moment she gave it a slight squeeze and immediately felt Edmund tense above her. Not knowing what to do, she almost pulled away, but the raven haired boy kept her hand in place.

"Like this." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Edmund covered Lucy's hand with his own, sliding both their hands up and down his shaft in a slow steady rhythm. Lucy felt his body tense; and watched as he closed his eyes tight, biting his lower lip in an attempt to silence his moans.

Lucy continued to do as he did, and kissed him as they moved in sync together. Eventually, Edmund pulled Lucy's hand away, and pushed her skirts up until they were bunched up around her waist. The young girl's cheeks burned, but soon he was leaning over her, and she forgot all reasons to be embarrassed. The raven haired boy kissed her softly on the lips, and the younger girl held her breath as a warm hand made its way between her thighs. His warm hand rested flat on her abdomen, slowly shifting lower, threatening to cross into uncharted territory.

Lucy had never been so scared and curios in all her life. Her body ached like there was an empty space deep down inside of her, longing to be fulfilled. Lucy recoiled, and then relaxed, when she felt a steady palm brushing its way down onto her heat. The area around Edmund's palm was moist, allowing his long clever fingers to slide effortlessly against and around her pink swollen nub.

Not knowing how to respond to such subtle pleasure, Lucy locked her thighs tight together, securing Edmund's hand in place. Although, the older boy had other things in mind, and pried the younger girl's legs open with the force of his other hand. She felt him position his length at her entrance, and moaned as he slid the head of his arousal inside of her.

Lucy shut her blue orbs tight, and squeezed Edmund's shoulders with her pale fingertips. The older boy was hovering above her, knees digging into the ground to help steady him, with one forearm above her head for support. She could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing quicken as he blew warm halos against her right ear.

When Lucy felt some of the pain subside, she looked up to face Edmund. Silver orbs cast down at her like a rain off glitter. His heavy lidded eyes were intoxicated. Edmund's flushed lips parted, and she waited for him to kiss her, only he didn't.

Lucy licked her lips in delicious need, and worked her hips against the head stationed at her entrance. She watched as the older boy's eyes fluttered open, and then closed, and she arched her back as he slid a bit further into her.

"Is this what he does to you?" Lucy heard Edmund ask breathlessly. He sounded far away.

Edmund's head lowered to the incline of Lucy's neck, then up to her ear. "Does he make you feel like this?" he breathed again.

"Better." Lucy lied. She wanted to make him angry. She fed off of his aggression like a frenzied shark does a bloodied carcass.

At Lucy's words Edmund growled and pulled Lucy roughly by the hips and further onto his buried shaft. She cried out as she felt something inside of her tear.

Edmund was gripping Lucy tightly by the waist. Their foreheads pressed firmly together, and their narrowed, lust filled eyes, were locked on to one another.

"Go ahead," Lucy hissed through her teeth, thinking back on the time she caught Edmund with one of Susan's chambermaids. "Treat me like one of your chamber whores!"

"You mean Sarah?" Edmund teased against the younger girl's bruised lips.

"How sweet," Lucy raised a dark brow. "You even give them names."

For a moment Lucy lost herself in his piercing gaze, and she moved closer to kiss him, but he pulled away, eyes still locked onto hers. So, instead she rocked her hips beneath him. She could feel the length of him inside of her. The pain no longer stopped her from enjoying his thick penetration.

Edmund closed his eyes again and pushed roughly into her. Lucy arched her back and opened her legs wider for him, encouraging him with each rock and rotation of her hips. Edmund's lips found Lucy's mouth in the dark and kissed her once again; this time with such brutal force, she was sure he'd steal the very breath from her lungs.

Eventually, there was no restraint, and effortless motions were turning animalistic by nature. Lucy wrapped her legs tight around the bone of the older boy's hips, and through the friction, waited for something she could only describe as a release; release from his rough touches, bruising kisses, and cursed proximity, each a welcomed abuse.

The raven haired boy glistened above her. His plump lips were crashing into hers with less accuracy, and she knew they were getting closer to something.

"Lucy," the younger girl heard him breathe into her ear as she held onto him tighter. She was too intoxicated to respond.

She felt his lips on the nape of her neck, and trembled when his warm wet mouth kissed her there, his teeth biting down on her flesh with a tingling pressure.

"I need you." his hot mouth whispered huskily. In those words Lucy lost it. She felt her whole body tighten around him. A euphoric state washed over her and consumed her. Riding on the waves of Ecstasy, she pushed Edmund further into her, and he hissed into her ear before whimpering her name.

Edmund's last few thrust were long and hard, as he moved and panted above her. Lucy felt a warm liquid jet inside of her, and she knew then that he was feeling what she had felt only moments before.

Lucy held onto him as she felt his body twitch and tremble with release. Then, he collapsed on top of her; his dark tousled head at her neck. Lucy tangled her fingers in his dark mane, and held on to him and the fateful moment for as long as she could.

Dedicated to my BF-editor: S~s

Thank you S-T-C-M for all you sleepless nights! You are a great editor/idealist/motivator/friend/confidant/coworker/sister/ blah-blah-blah… you know how I feel. I love you girly!

And thank you for reading, readers!


	12. A Queen's Sorrows, A King's Regrets

**A/N:**_ Once again, sorry... I know its been awhile._

_Edited by **Alijandra's Editor** please PM her if you find any errors...she'll want to know! ;) Thanks!_

* * *

**(Lucy's POV)**

The dawn had quieted, filtering into a misty fog before either Lucy or Edmund decided to untangle their limbs from one another. It was one of those mornings that had come inexcusably too soon, the young girl decided, after a night lived too short.

Neither one of them spoke as they gathered up their clothes and brushed themselves clean of dandelions, and fallen rosebush petals. Lucy just wished he'd say something, anything to ease the tension. However, the tall raven haired boy remained quiet, and kept his busy eyes averted as she fitted herself back into her dress.

The older boy's movements were slow as he gathered up his hooded veil and sword, and Lucy half wondered if it was from lack of sleep, or the hefty weight of his sin bearing down on his soul. Either way, it crushed her little heart to know that he was once again trying to avoid her.

When they had nothing else to retrieve from the flowerbed below them, except for maybe their dignities, there was only one thing left to do; acknowledge one another.

"Ed," Lucy whispered, silently choking on the one syllable word. Edmund winced at the sound of his name, making it clear to her that he was ashamed, and that she should be too.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears, but she put a quick stop to the sob in her throat. She refused to shed another tear.

"Go ahead," Lucy hissed, her long auburn locks in tangles at her sides. "Tell me that we were wrong."

"_I_ was wrong." Edmund breathed, his voice barely a whisper as he stared at the imprint that their bodies had made in the tall grass, a perfectly sculpted reminder of the so called crime they had committed during the course of the night.

"Fine." Lucy's bottom lip quivered. "Then tell me to be ashamed, and I will be."

Edmund's dark eyes snapped to her glistening blue ones. "I'm the one that should be ashamed. You should hate me for what I did to you!" the older boy's voice broke towards the end, forcing her to look away from him.

Lucy looked toward the breeze that was rushing in on them, allowing her crystal orbs to air-dry. "Will it make you feel better to hear me say it?" She asked him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It would make sense to hear you say it." Edmund corrected her in a inaudible whisper.

Lucy took a step closer to him, staring as far into his dark depths as she could. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes traveled from his furrowed brow to his flushed pout.

"_I hate you_." She whispered, making sure to emphasize each and every word with bitter spite, and for the first time, she actually meant it. She hated him for his shame, for the look of turmoil that always seemed to come when his resistance had failed him. She hated him for the way she felt- for the way she _still_ felt, but more than any of that, she hated him because she couldn't help but love him despite the fact that it was wrong.

**(Edmund's POV)**

As the young girl hissed the three words that could only be described as redemption for the soul, he watched as she tried to trudge past him, however, her legs were weak, and she made off in a hobble.

Edmund rolled his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. She had been a virgin. He had figured that part out last night, however, her limp had been a painstaking reminder.

"I should probably walk you." Edmund offered, clearing his throat. "If anyone catches you walking like that, there is only one thing their going to think."

"And what's that?" Lucy asked smartly before answering, not daring to look back at him. "That the Valiant Queen shagged the Just King?"

Edmund's eyes fluttered closed in renewed shame. He was fully aware that he deserved every ounce of guilt and insults in the world. He was a monster, a bloody filthy fool_._ How could she not see that they had both been wrong? There were so many questions and worries looming around in his mind, but he didn't have time to wallow in self-pity, that would have to wait for later; besides, he had a Prince to summon.

**(Lucy's POV)**

By the time Lucy made it up to the castle, her legs had all but nearly buckled beneath her. She was lucky just about everyone was still in bed…

"_My queen_." Lucy heard a shrill voice behind her squeal. Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to see who had spotted her as she balanced herself along the stone wall.

It was Duav'ier, her 'male' in waiting-, lead castle designer.

"Duav'ier." Lucy acknowledged him weakly, trying in vain to strengthen her steps.

Duav'ier stared after her in shock, his eyes wide, with his elegant hands perched perfectly over his open mouth.

"Who's done this to you?" Duav'ier gasped in worry.

"Done?" Lucy asked him painfully, trying to compose herself. "No one's done anything to me." she lied.

Duav'ier's intense eyes gazed over her suspiciously.

"I'm just really tired." Lucy inquired with a forced yawn.

"But, my Lady..." Duav'ier continued in a quiet tone, "Your dress is torn...and...and you bear bruises on your flesh." He gestured to the purple finger-imprints that had been made on her upper arms.

"Oh...uh," Lucy stuttered, genuinely surprised. "It's...It's nothing. I-I was dueling."

"With?" Duav'ier inquired with a raised brown. "I've never heard of swords bruising anyone. Slicing and stabbing maybe, but… never bruising."

"Hands." Lucy interjected, not thinking before she spoke. "We were dueling with hands."

"Whose hands?" Duav'ier asked her, his thin wiry brows raising even higher.

Lucy blew her bangs out of her eyes, and slid sideways along the stone wall. "That's not a matter of importance."

"I see." Duav'ier nodded, catching her before she had the chance to fall. "Should I alert the High King and Queen?"

"NO." Lucy blurted, accepting his arm as a beam of support.

"I see." said the thin elegant looking man. "Well then, was it a _'consensual'_ _dual?_"

Lucy nodded her head in response, realizing that he was on to something.

"That is all that needs to be known." Duav'ier concluded. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

It was nearing suppertime before Lucy decided to climb out of her bed. Duav'ier had made several visits to ensure that she was feeling alright. Her courtier made no further comments about the state he had caught her in earlier that morning. It was a nice gesture she thought to herself, considering how their first encounter had gone.

Peter had called on her multiple times throughout the day, and each time she told the maids that she would be 'down in a minute', however, minutes turned to hours and she still hadn't left the security of her bed and blankets.

"My Queen." Duav'ier inquired hesitantly, standing next to her bed, a towel on his arm.

"Hmmm?" The young girl replied, shifting through the tangle of sheets that she had buried herself in.

"Prince Caspian has returned." Duav'ier informed her. "There is a small party being thrown in accordance with his arrival."

Lucy said nothing. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She was happy she supposed, but apart of her felt like it was falling into a bottomless abyss.

Without uttering a single word of protest, Lucy lifted herself weakly from off the bed and stood up to face her courtier. She stared blankly at him as she raised her arms above her head, giving him permission to dress her accordingly. The tall sleek man looked a little taken aback at first. Perhaps he expected a battle, however, there was no fight left in his little lioness to garner herself any waver.

After all, letting him do his job was the least she could do after he had helped clean her up, knowing full well what she had done, without alerting the High King about any of it.

Duav'ier dressed her in the finest blue silk and white lace, with pearls to match. The young girl sat and watched immobile as he painted her plump lips red, a color she often avoided. Her long auburn curls, which he had picked through, he kept down at her sides, smoothing them over with a softening serum.

When he was done primping and smoothing her over, he allowed her a quick glance in the mirror before hastily ushering her to the door.

Duav'ier sighed, smiling at her in adoration. "You look breathtaking my queen."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled weakly, fingering the lace on the sides of her dress.

"Don't fidget young miss." He warned her narrowly. "You'll ruin the material."

"Sorry." She muttered, forgetting proper stance for a moment.

"If we leave now you'll be just in time for your grand entrance." Duav'ier beamed. "One which you always seem to miss."

"Right." Lucy breathed, remembering that she had dressed for a _party_. The anxiety welled up in her gut again.

"Is there anyone you're anticipating seeing?" Duav'ier asked her, already knowing.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "There are lot of people I'm anticipating seeing."

"I see." The elegant man smiled. "Well then, smile and be courteous, even to those you would rather throw a hot cup of tea at-, and remember, you are a lady of Narnia. No one garners that title without demands of the highest respect."

Lucy nodded her head, and without a second's more delay, made her way down to Caspian's 'small' homecoming party, where she knew she would not only have to brave the poisonous barbs of the gentle Queen, but, also face the King who had stolen her heart, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**Btw:**_ I just wanna thank all of you guys that have kept up with this story, despite all of the delays. Expect a new chpt. soon, its already underway! Oh, and...Shout out to **Christallh24** for being such a dedicated fan. Your last review made my day!_

_([Reviews = Inspiration to keep writing!] So, go on, feel free to speak your mind! Also, anonymous reviews allowed! Yay! - **Alijandra's Editor**) _


	13. The Prince's Return

**A/N:** _Hey guys... I know it's been forever, and there really isn't a good enough excuse to give you for the stories delay. I'll try my best to get back on track. I've had this chapter on my computer for quite some time now, but have been procrastinating posting it. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, and I really want to thank everyone who has messaged me about this story, your continued interest and support is greatly appreciated._

**FYI:** _Chapter did not have a beta!_

* * *

************************The Princes Return******************************_  
_

* * *

Lucy's hands trembled at her sides as she waited for the golden gates to open which would signal everyone at the party of her arrival.

Any moment now, and they would be announcing her name, she thought nervously. A part of her wanted to flee, but obligation kept her legs locked firmly in place. Besides, she had a duty as Queen to make an appearance. She couldn't let trivial differences, or forbidden love affairs get in the way of any of that.

The young Queen jumped when she heard the echo of two centurion horns sound. The gates before her opened slowly, perhaps too slowly for her nerve-wracked state.

Now in full view, her shallow breathing quickened.

Taking a step forward into the crowded ballroom, Lucy suddenly felt suffocated by the throng of familiar faces before her; friendly and foreign. All eyes were on her, as they should be, however, that didn't stop her from wanting to sink into the marble floor, and disappear into some uncanny bottomless abyss, far away from everything and everyone at Cair Paravel.

Every face was a blur, and every sound was muted as she walked to the center of the floor. Peter's, was the first face she noticed in the crowd.

The Magnificent King smiled gently at her.

Lucy swallowed hard, forcing a smile of assurance, one she was quite sure he wouldn't identify anyway.

"Luce," Peter greeted her with a satisfied grin.

Lucy said nothing, she merely continued to gift him with a small tug of a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, smile fading, raising that knowing, yet, inquisitive brow.

Forcing her smile a bit wider for him, she gave him that childish toothy smile he was waiting for, the one that would convince him to think that everything was okay. To her relief, he accepted her cheery façade.

"That's more like it," the golden haired boy quipped.

"Has everyone arrived?" Lucy asked him, her voice barely a whisper over all the music and lively chatter that had resumed since her arrival.

"Thankfully, yes," Peter exhaled. "You were the last to show."

Lucy's eyes focused on the center of the dance floor, and her heart immediately skipped a beat. Susan and Caspian were locked arm and arm, dancing to and ancient folklore song.

Well. at least she knew which section of the party to avoid, she thought thankfully, however, her gratitude came a millisecond too soon. Caspian had spotted her in the crowd and had abruptly stopped dancing the moment his eyes caught hers.

Lucy tried looking away as if she hadn't seen him, but it was too late, he had already dropped Susan's hand, letting it fall casually to her side. Without hesitation, or passing respect to the queen he had been dancing with, he immediately started making his way over toward her.

At first, the elder queen looked bemused, but then, just as her confusion faded, the shock set in. He was ditching her for Lucy- her younger sister- her second to everything!

When the Prince reached Lucy, he stopped abruptly. His mouth opened in greeting, but quickly closed again, his cheeks instantly flushing with a hint of embarrassment. His eyes were no longer on her, they had instead focused on something behind her instead.

"My King," Caspian bowed.

Confused, Lucy turned to see who it was he was bowing for, but as she turned, her elbow came into contact with Edmund's firm chest.

"Caspian," Edmund greeted the Prince. Lucy couldn't help but hear what sounded like cold resentment in his voice, or was it jealousy- no, it couldn't be that, that would mean he had enough heart to care.

Well, this was a scene to behold, Lucy mused. A fearless determined prince at her front, and a furious King at her back! Oh, how interesting this could all turn out to be.

Deciding it was time to break the icy silence that seem to dispel out of nowhere, in a room filled with hearty laughter and considerable cheer, Lucy opted to speak first.

"We're so glad you've returned," Lucy smiled up at the Prince. Her voice didn't sound like her own, it was too mature, and much too chaste.

"I'm relieved to be back," Caspian responded, gifting her with a smile of his own, while keeping a bemused eye on Edmund. "Your brother seems to think I may have been treated unfairly my last visit, but as I assured Edmund, everyone here has been nothing but kind."

Lucy cringed at the word 'brother'. She had no brothers in this room. Just an oblivious High King and a particularly unjust second-in-command, who had perfected the talent of breaking her heart. Yes, definitely no brothers, just strangers with familiar masks.

Caspian smiled again, and Lucy forgot her anger. She was soon too captivated by a brown speckled twinkle that flickered across his dark eyes.

"I think Susan's looking for you," blurted Edmund. It was a stale comment that seemed to come from nowhere.

Lucy's eyes caught Susan's, and she watched as her elder sister was pampered and babied by a few of her closest court friends. The elder Queen looked furious as she edgily waited for the prince to return to their dance.

"I'll be sure to catch up with her later," Caspian responded without taking his eyes off of the young queen. His response sounded chivalrous, but Lucy knew it lacked sincerity when his eyes failed to retreat from hers.

A familiar song began to play in their backdrop, one that was slow, enchanting, and mesmerizing to the ears.

"Forgive me, but- this song reminds me of home. Would you grant me the honor of a dance, sweet Lucy?" Caspian asked her.

Without thinking for a split second that Edmund was standing aggressively behind her, or that Susan might drown in her own ocean of tears if the prince refused to return to her, Lucy replied in one single thoughtless breath, "I'd love to."

Smiling satisfactory, Caspian turned to make his way to the center of the dance floor, Lucy made to follow after him, but a tug at her arm pulled her backwards on her heels.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Edmund breathed his concern into her ear.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Lucy shot back at him, annoyed.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Luce," said Edmund. He had called her by her pet name, oh how that made her cringe!

"And why not?" She dared to ask him, her gaze as defiant as ever. When the severity of her eyes didn't soften, Edmund's grip on her wrist tightened.

"Look-," Edmund said through his teeth before stopping to reconsider. "….You know what, _fine_. Whatever, do what you want," Edmund sighed, looking as if he wanted to argue, but was too defeated by her arrogance to care. "_Just don't be stupid_."

"I'll try my best," Lucy seethed, snatching her wrist out of his grasp.

"Oh, Edmund," A young girl's voice called; one that Lucy didn't quite recognize. She looked to find the vessel the voice came from.

It was a beautiful court maiden- _how surprising._

"Oh, Edmund, come dance with me," the unfamiliar maiden harped

Instead of turning to greet whoever it was that had called him, Edmund ignored the request, and continued to burn holes into Lucy with his piercing silver storms.

Impulsively, with a silky edge no amount of charm could mask, resentment came to play tribute on the tip of her tongue. "Oh, come now. Don't look so sour, Ed. Besides, he'll never get what you've already taken."

Lost to her spite, those pitiless words seem to do it. Without saying another word, Edmund gave her a defeated heart wrenching nod before walking off unmistakably wounded.

She didn't feel bad for him, however- the filthy prat deserved it.

"You haven't lost your nerve have you?" Lucy felt a soft whisper in her ear. It was Caspian. He was at her back, hands on her shoulders, with his lips mere centimeters from her ear.

"Me?" Lucy asked, her voice softening to a chuckle before turning to face him. "Never."

"Now, before I allow you to accept this dance. I owe you a sincere apology sweet Lucy." Stated the prince.

"No." said Lucy. "You may think you do, but you don't." She shook her head.

"Yes." Caspian replied sternly. "I do."

"Lucy." Caspian began softly, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. "That night that I left you, was a mistake. I was a fool for my thoughts, and an even bigger trespasser for my actions. I shouldn't have kissed you and left."

"Caspian-" Lucy wanted to quiet him. She didn't need to hear what she already knew in her heart. It only made the feeling of rejection that much worse.

"The truth of the matter is, sweet Lucy- is that I should have stayed."

Lucy eyes shot up from the ground to his unexpected warm brown gaze.

"I know that I may be a fool of a prince for my thoughts, but I'd be less of a man if I didn't follow my feelings." Caspian uttered. "And, I don't know if its occurred to you yet," he chuckled, his brown eyes flashing her his vulnerability for the first time, "but… you terrify me."

**A/N:** _I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, please read and review, and expect a new chapter soon! Btw: Everyone give a big shout out to Christallh24 for putting fire under my butt and making me post this sooner rather than, much much much later! :)_


	14. Late Night Encounter

It wasn't until the party eventually died down, and everyone had disappeared into their respected rooms, that Lucy was able to fully register the course of the nights events, but no matter how hard she tried, for the life of her, she still couldn't believe that Caspian had confessed his true feelings for her. _Her_- not Susan, not the elder sister, not the gentle, favorite Queen.

"Do you need anything else before I take my leave?" Duav'ier, her man in waiting asked her, a towel on his arm.

Lucy was yanked from her current train of thought.

"No, thank you." She smiled kindly at him. Believe it or not, she was grateful for his company- just not always his advice.

"Good, I shall bring you fresh towels in the morning then."

Duav'ier cleared his throat. "Until then, my Queen, what would you like me to do with the gentleman outside of your bedroom door?"

"What?" Lucy asked him, her head snapping toward him in confusion.

"The Gentleman has been pacing out there for ages," he told her. "What would you like me to say to him?"

In a instant Lucy had jumped out of bed and onto her feet.

"My Queen, you may want to-"

Before Duav'ier could finish his sentence, Lucy already had her hand on the door knob, ready to swing it open.

"-put on some decent clothes." Dauv'ier finished with a roll of his eyes.

As Lucy swung open the bedroom door, she came face to face with Caspian. He appeared shocked, probably that someone had actually opened the door as he stood there, unready for her, yet there was still a hesitant, determined look his dark brown eyes. After a few moments of staring her over, he dropped his gaze, a slight blush spreading across his pale features.

Lucy looked down at herself. She was standing practically bare, with nothing but a sheer nightdress for clothing.

"Sorry." She told him, her cheeks glowing red as she went to cover herself, placing her arms protectively over her small, yet partly revealed breast.

Before Lucy had the chance to over think her embarrassing situation, Duav'ier had rushed to her aid, placing a warm, conservative night coat over her thin frame.

"Thank you." She told him, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, I know It's late ." Caspian sputtered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Lucy heard a huff and a exaggerated exhale of breath come from behind her.

"My apologies Caspian, but Duav'ier here was just leaving." She told the prince.

"Are you sure you still want me to leave my Queen?" Duav'ier asked her, while blinking innocently as if completely oblivious to the scandalous situation before him.

"Yes." She hissed while still trying to sound proper. " I do."

Caspian stared from Lucy to her male and waiting before shifting uncomfortably.

"As you wish." Duav'ier sighed in irritation before making his leave.

Lucy covered herself up a bit more before inviting the prince in.

"Are you sure its okay?" He asked her before entering her room. He sounded hesitant.

"Of course I am." Lucy told him with a giggle. "I'm not going to leave you standing out there alone in the hall."

Caspian flashed her a smile, one that made her thoughts grow a bit fuzzy.

A few moments of idle silence passed between them before Lucy decided to brave the current thought on her mind.

"Why did you come here- to my room that is?" She asked him, not caring to waste any time fantasizing about innocent scenarios on why he was, or shouldn't be here to begin with.

"I don't really know.' He said, his brown eyes searching hers desperately- probably for the answer.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" She asked innocently. She, perhaps, too young, and naive to completely comprehend the provocative nature of her question.

Caspian choked out a cough, probably of embarrassment, but afterwards he couldn't help but stare intently at her, as if deciding something. Lucy understood his struggle, and appreciated the battle he waged with his own subconscious, however, none of that mattered. After-all, she wasn't exactly pure or innocent anymore.

"It may or may not come as a surprise to you, sweet Lucy, but I've come to you tonight for more than just a kiss." He told her.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. And for a moment there, she thought _she_ was being too blunt.

Just as Caspian was about to speak the door to her bedroom burst open, revealing an extremely irate looking Edmund.

Lucy's heart sunk.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Edmund demanded of the prince. His normally silver eyes were black with anger. It probably matched the animosity he was feeling in his heart.

"I'm… we were..." Caspian tried to put something coherent together while backing away from the young queen.

Edmund chuckled darkly. "I really should have known better."

"That's enough!" Lucy yelled, rushing to stand between them. "You have no right to invade my private quarters, Edmund. I want you to get out! Now!"

"Don't worry, I will be leaving." He assured her. "And I'll be dragging this treacherous little bastard with me!"

In an instant, Edmund had drawn his sword on Caspian, who was by all accounts, defenseless.

Lucy, reeling with an unimaginable anger, grabbed her sword from where it lay sheathed on her dresser and turned it on Edmund in Caspian's defense.

"Get out of here Caspian!" Lucy told him, her eyes never once leaving the raven haired boys piecing dark gaze.

"Lucy?" Caspian interjected. He appeared confused, and frightened all at the same time.

"You heard her!" Edmund spat. "Get out!"

Considering his options, Caspian seemed to understand what was best for him, and made to flee the room- perhaps more out of embarrassment over the situation, than the fear of the just king himself.

As soon as the door closed behind the prince, Edmund threw down his sword.

"What in the hell were you thinking, Lucy?" Edmund demanded. The sword made a loud clink as hit the marble floor.

Lucy swallowed hard, but had still yet to lower her blade.

"Why does it really matter if he's here?" asked Lucy, her hands trembling. "Are you afraid he's going to touch me the same way you did?"

"That's enough, Lucy!" Edmund spat, his face growing red with a different kind of anger.

"Are you the only one that's allowed to touch me like that!?" She continued to mock him with her hate laced insinuations.

"I said that's enough!" He yelled, rushing her small body and pushing her up against the nearest wall, both hands gripping her wrist, with his waist pinned against hers.

In the process Lucy dropped her sword.

"Maybe I want him to touch me." Lucy winced in pain, as she continued to fuel his anger.

"Oh really?" Edmund hissed back. "Are you that desperate to be like Susan that you would sleep with whatever and whoever to feel loved?"

Edmunds words seemed to stab Lucy in a very intimate place, and she immediately stopped her struggle, allowing her long auburn hair to fall across her face in resentment and hurt... or was it shame?

"Answer me, Damn it!" Edmund shook her limp form.

"Stop it, Edmund." Lucy choked on the little ball in her throat. "Just stop it."

"Inviting random men back to your room is something I'd expect from Susan." Edmund hissed. " Not from you."

Lucy wasn't sure which part of her embodiment switched gears first, her head, or her heart. All she knew in that moment was that she would no longer be a victim. She wasn't the issue here- _he was_!

"_ENOUGH!" _Lucy shouted, pushing the Just Prince off of her and onto the marble floor.

"Just who do you think you are, barging in here, telling me what I can and cannot do? I am not one of your whores, Edmund! I am a queen!" Lucy yelled at him as he lay sprawled out on the ground below her.

"I hate you." She spat, as tears began to escape from the pools in her eyes.

"No," Edmund growled, balancing himself back on his elbows. "but after tonight you will."


	15. Feuling The Hate

**********************Fueling the Hate****************************

Sometimes its easier to hate than it is to forgive, easier to step up than to back down, and in cases such as this, it is easier to go with your emotions rather than try and regain any sort of composure.

And right now, as the Just king lay momentarily stalled at the young girls feet, she couldn't help but feel empowered, despite the consequences that may stem from it later.

"I hate you." She spat, tears falling from her eyes.

"No," Edmund growled, balancing himself back on his elbows. "but after tonight you will."

So, he wanted a battle Lucy noted to herself. Fine. She'd give him one.

In an instant, Edmund was on his feet again, but Lucy was ready for him. She had already retrieved her sword from where it had fallen on the ground.

"You aren't ready for things to get this complicated- neither of us are." Edmund told her. His statement confused her.

"I'm ready for anything you have to throw my way!" Lucy hissed, her glistening eyes narrowed.

Instead of grabbing his sword, Edmund took a brave step towards Lucy. Her sword now threatened the pulse of his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, confused. He was defenseless without his blade.

"Making you hate me." He replied.

Before Lucy had the chance to hiss another snide remark the Just King captured the young Queens mouth with his lips, putting a stop to that quick tongue of hers.

Shocked, and unready for his bewildering advance, Lucy stalled. Her perplexed eyes wide, while the Kings remained closed.

For a weak, split second, Lucy considered lowering her sword from where rested, tight against the taller boys neck. That's when realization hit her, and she remembered that she was once a firm believer in standing ones ground.

Lips still locked, Lucy made a swift bold move, and flipped positions with Edmund, so that his back was now against the wall.

Sword still in hand, with Edmund's neck still vulnerable to her, she made no attempt to retract her blade.

Breaking their kiss, dark eyes glazed over with lust, Edmund opened his mouth to speak but stopped just before any words had the chance to escape his lips.

"On your knees." Lucy ordered, half breathless, half amused.

Edmund's eyes darted from the smaller girls wet pink pout, to her shinning silver blade before slowly lowering himself into submission.

Lucy's heart beat wildly as she watched Edmund kneel down before her, once in his ordered position, she tossed down her sword, and lifted her nightdress- hooking one of her long legs over Edmund's broad shoulders.

With their intense eyes locked onto one another, Edmund's hands traced their palms from the young queens mid thighs all the way up to the bands of her underwear.

Entwining his fingers in the thin fabric of her underwear, The king ripped them at the sides instead of sliding them down.

Patience being more of a burden than a virtue, Lucy gripped handfuls of Edmund's raven locks and pulled him toward her hot center.

Understanding her needs, he obeyed- planting a trail of kisses on the heat of her womanhood. Afterwards his tongue replaced his lips, and he began massaging her clit with strong wet stokes.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, pulling the hair, in hands, tighter. She wanted him closer- his tongue deeper.

Desire growing- needing more, Lucy pulled Edmund up by his hair to command him to stand up.

Once on his feet, Lucy eyes pierced his with a devilish gaze, and for the moment, a part of her feared she was possessed by a demon of lust.

"How did that taste?" She asked him, her tone signified its mockery.

"Like innocence." He breathed, his lips wet.

"Good." She hissed, her lips hovering over his. "Always remember that you are the one who stole it!"

Edmund smirked, perhaps he too, had become possessed. "I will, but for right now, I'm not finished yet."

With that last remark, Edmund's lips once again crashed into hers, making her taste his words.

Pushing her to the bed, Edmund tore off her nightdress with little effort. Sitting on the bed before him, he cupped her small breast, then squeezed, perhaps in attempt to leave a few marks, which would later be a reminder of his claim on her.

Lucy's body responded to his roughness with loud gasps and throaty moans. Once her hands found the buckle of his pants, she loosened it, then slid his pants down to his knees.

Needing him to be inside of her, craving the warmth his thick arousal provided her, she brought his hard shaft up to her core.

Excepting her invitation, Edmund drove into her tight, wet, slit, with little remorse. His thick penetration caused her to writhe and squirm beneath him.

Their loud moans and wanton hands encouraged the others movements.

If he continued to thrust the way that he was, she was going to cum soon.

"I hate you." She breathed out harshly- digging her nails into his back, biting his neck. "I hate you."

"Good." Edmund hissed, his breathing heavy. "Now cum for me."

As if on command- she did.

"Ooh, fuck." Edmund groaned huskily, finding intense pleasure in the extra lubrication her orgasm had offered. "So wet."

"Cum inside of me." Lucy begged, half breathless, still intoxicated with pleasure.

"No…," Edmund whispered against her lips. "I want it in your mouth."

Lucy's eyes locked onto his, and she was shocked to find just how much his provocative suggestion moved her.

Sliding out of her, Edmund stood on his knees, hard length in his hands and waited for Lucy to move into the right position.

Once in front of him, Edmund began stoking himself. "Open your mouth."

Lucy obeyed, but she took it one small step further and stuck out her tongue, offering it to him as his seeds landing strip.

Edmund moaned and began to pump his shaft harder.

"I'm gonna cum." He breathed, brushing a soft tangle of locks out of her face.

After a few more tugs, Edmund's cock twitched, then squirted a stream of white hot jets onto Lucy's tongue and lips.

Lucy jerked. It was an odd sensation, and for a moment she didn't quite know how to respond to the salty, sticky, white substance on her tongue.

Edmund saw her struggle and immediately clasped his hand over her mouth, forcing her to fully taste him. Lucy struggled for a moment, trying to force his hand away, but when she couldn't pry it off, she swallowed the load in her mouth instead.

With the lust and passion of their play wearing off, Lucy's face flushed with anger and confusion. Sensing this, Edmund bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Remember me tonight- remember your anger." He told her. "I can sense your disgust, _and I'm proud of it_. I hope my seed serves as a unwavering reminder of how much you should really hate me."

As soon as Edmund pulled his hand away from her mouth, she spit in his face.

If the gesture insulted him, he didn't show it, and instead, he gifted her a cruel smile before gathering up his clothes and sword and departing from her room as if nothing had ever occurred between them.

Lucy used the back of her hand to wipe any remains of his seed off of her lips. She was angry, she was rightfully upset, and understandable confused, however, if pity should have replaced anger in that moment- it didn't. Besides, revenge would be so much sweeter.

A/N: As you all can see, the story is getting a bit darker as our beloved Lucy becomes more aware of the grown up situations that surround her. I hope you readers were not taken aback by the abrasiveness, and if anything I hope you all enjoy the angst as much as I do. I hope to update soon, and please, your thoughts and reviews would be much appreciated, as there are so many wonderful, loyal followers of this story. Hugs and kisses to all. :)


	16. A Royal Engagment

**A/N**_**: **__I know its been ages since I've updated, and I apologize to all those who have remained loyal readers. I am, however, happy to say that I am now a proud mommy to a 3 month old. Three big cheers for me! ;)_

_Moving along, I do realize the story has gotten a bit dark, which was always intended. I've never been one for the perfect romance, I love my dose of raunchy angst. I may have lost some readers along the way do to this, for that I am sorry. I know how disappointing it is to think you are liking where a story is going, and then all of a sudden BAM… they've lost you. This is a fictional story, however, with fictional characters, and I am writing them in my own image._

_One review caught my attention in particular, while the reviewer did not sign in, I'm pretty sure I recognize the abbreviation of the name, as they have left reviews before. I will not call anyone out, but I'm pretty sure everyone is able to figure it out on their own if they wish to do so. This review is a prime example of what I was talking about, the dark hence supposed 'out of character nature' has displeased them. I would just like to point out, that this story was out of character from conception. Lucy and Edmund would never have a relationship if this story where written by its true author. Also, some words I've used have offended this same person. They simply cant see these two innocent youths saying such things as 'Cum' and 'Fuck'… simply because those words did not exist in that time period. I beg to differ. The word 'Cum' goes back to the 1600, and is considered modern day talk by 1970. Also the word 'Fuck' is older in origin and has almost always been considered taboo._

_While I know I am writing a story set in Narnia and not one of England's third world villages, I am also writing a 'fictional story' not a historical account of someone's life, and I will write it how I damn well please. Thank you, and have a nice day. It was lovely catching up._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**Warning: **_A beta was not used in the making of this chapter, read at your own risk._

(Lucy's Private Chambers)

Everything was so much easier when Lucy was younger, before she understood the consequences of her actions, or the heavy burden of her future as one of the reigning Queens of Narnia. Sometimes she wished she could go back to the beginning, before the torment of obligation and lust overpowered her, striping her of her innocence and youth. Now here she was, bundled in a ball under her covers planning her next course of action.

She wanted Narnia without the responsibility. She wanted respect without having to wear a crown. She wanted a sister without the competition, but more than any of that, she wanted to love someone without all of the heartache and confusion that came with it.

After hours of lying awake beneath her warm covers, Lucy slowly climbed out of her bed. Last night was a mistake she told herself, but today was a new day, and she would no longer play a victim to Edmund's angst.

Taking a peek inside of her wardrobe, Lucy wondered which outfit would suit her best. Dauv'ier had taught her how to dress according to which occasion, but Lucy was tired of trying to be the person that suited everyone's needs and expectations. As Lucy ran her hand along the dresses that hung inside of her wardrobe something struck her that didn't quite register before. These soft printed patterns weren't her taste at all. They were Susan's, and she no longer strived to be like the Gentle Queen. No, she was not Susan the Gentle. She was Lucy the Valiant, and Valiant Queens did not dress in pretty patterns.

In an instant Lucy was plucking each dress that reminded her of Susan out of her wardrobe with as much determination as a gnome who pulled weeds out of the royal garden.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she slowly started unpinning her hair. From now on, it was time for Lucy to start being Lucy again.

By the time Dauv'ier, her man in waiting made it her room, Lucy was already making her way out of the door.

"But your majesty…" Dauv'ier pleaded. "You really mustn't wear those shoes with that dress. I don't know what they taught you in that other world my Queen, but riding boots to not go with a golden lace dress! " He cried.

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh stop your sobbing, if you stop making such a fuss I'll let you dress me for the festival tomorrow."

Dauv'ier made a face as if trying to decide if the deal was worth making.

"Okay." He shook his. For a moment it looked as those he was taking the bait. "But your majesty?" He interjected as if unable to hold it in. "What about your hair?"

Lucy ignored him and continued her walk down to the dining hall.

Edmund wasn't at breakfast. Not that Lucy cared, or missed his presence. It was more or less an obvious assessment on her part. To Susan's dismay, Caspian had decided to skip out on breakfast as well.

Peter was delayed due to a visit he had earlier that morning. In the meantime, it was just Lucy and Susan. As Lucy sipped on her orange juice, Susan ate her toast. Neither of them seemed too inclined to start a conversation with the other, which was fine by Lucy. She was tired of trying to be liked by those who were suppose to love her, not hurt her.

After an agonizing couple of minutes sharing a breakfast table with the elder estranged Queen, Lucy decided to do something fun with her day.

Lucy loved the castle gardens. There was a beautiful pond in its center filled with the most bizarre and exotic fish. She'd spend her day there feeding and basking in the surrounding ambiance of the gardens center. That sounded like the perfect day to her. Forget Edmund and his dejected since of affection. She would no longer pine over something that was unattainable- like the Just kings cold heart.

( The Royal Gardens)

As Lucy made it to the center of the gardens, she relaxed along the outskirts of the pond. Her golden dress was now sullied with mud and grass stains, but she didn't care, the sun felt warm and refreshing against her skin, and she welcomed the peace of mind the gardens brought her.

"Its peaceful, isn't it?" A familiar voice asked her.

Lucy turned to see Caspian standing over her. A breathtakingly perfect smile spread across his face.

"It is." Lucy agreed, returning a smile. She tried telling herself that last night didn't happen. That the prince had not made his feelings towards her known. Things would be much simpler that way.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked her.

"Please." She stated while patting the grass next to her for him to sit.

Relaxing down next to her, Caspian took a deep breath and turned his head in the grass to face her.

"Perhaps I was too bold last night." Caspian started, his brown eyes showing hints of remorse. "Edmund was right to interfere when he did. Despite my feelings, I still need to respect tradition."

Lucy's chest tightened when she heard the Just Kings name.

"You've done nothing wrong." She told him.

"But I wanted to." He said lowering his voice, as if someone could hear them. "Doesn't that make me just as guilty?"

At his words Lucy became lost in his shining, crystal brown eyes. Gaining composure, she licked her dry lips and turned away. What exactly did he want from her?

Lucy felt a hand entwine with hers and the gesture caused her to blush.

"I'm afraid Lucy." said Caspian.

"Of what?" She asked him, her palm growing sweaty.

"Talk has become loose between our allies. I'm afraid a marriage is being arranged." He stated sadly.

"Between who?" Lucy asked him, her tone curious.

"I've heard whispers of myself and… and Susan." He stated. " Believe me when I say, I don't want to marry your sister, Lucy."

"Then don't." She told him, as if it were that simple.

Caspian laughed. "Would you have me tell them no?"

"I would have you do whatever makes you happy." Lucy encouraged him.

Caspian's eyes were melting into hers again that's when she decided to clear her throat. "Marrying Susan wouldn't be that bad you know." Lucy tried telling him. "I mean, she's beautiful, gentle to those she loves, and believe me, she loves you more than anything in this entire world and the next."

"And what about what I love?" asked Caspian, caressing her hand within his.

Lucy swallowed hard, she knew where this was going and she couldn't chance another test on her heart. "You could learn to love her." She concluded shakily before untangling her hand from his and rising to leave.

"Lucy, I-" before Caspian could finish his sentence the young queen had taken off in a run.

Why did he have to complicate matters further? If Edmund could treat her so carelessly than why couldn't he!? Besides her heart couldn't afford to lose another tired piece.

On her way back to the castle Lucy ran into the one person she had hoped to avoid. Edmund.

"Back to your old childish ways I see." He greeted her while cleaning his sword. "Rolling in the mud."

"You're a pig." She told him. She was surprising calm despite all that had happened between them.

"Perhaps. The one thing I am not, however, is a love sick fool." He told her. "So please try to keep your puppy on a leash. We don't need any rumors running rampant across the castle."

Lucy's insides burned. Why did he have to be so cruel? Something, yes something must have happened to trigger him to act this way. This was the old Edmund, not the one she had grown to know.

"Are you done?" She asked him, un-amused.

"Go ahead and go. No ones stopping you." He told her nastily.

"You know what, you're right." She agreed, eyeing him up and down. "From now on, don't expect me to entertain you."

Edmund chuckled. "I think we've both had our fill of entertainment for more than one lifetime. Don't you agree?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his comment and pushed passed him, checking him with her shoulder as she did so.

If he wanted to be nothing more than a ghost in her presence, than so be it.

(The Dining hall)

If Lucy thought dinner was going to be any more welcoming than breakfast, she was wrong. Everyone was quiet, including Peter, which was odd because he was normally the one to hold the conversation.

Caspian made sure to take his seat next to Lucy, she however, tried her best not to indulge in any conspiracies brewing in Susan's mind.

Lucy's thoughtful demeanor didn't stop the Gentle Queen from throwing a few resentful looks her way. Lucy half wondered if Caspian was aware of all the tension he was causing, or even if he cared.

"If you don't mind me asking my King," Started Caspian, breaking the silence for the first time. "Who was your visitor this morning?"

Peter choked on his drink, before hastily setting it down.

"Aslan." Coughed Peter, although he didn't seem to want to discuss the matter any further.

Edmund cast Caspian a dark glance before asking Peter a question of his own.

"News of the provinces?" Edmund inquired between bites of lamb.

"Yes, and not exactly." Peter responded awkwardly, fiddling with his silverware, in the process dropping a fork.

"Peter, are you okay?" Susan asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Now's just really not a good time." Peter told them clearing his throat. "Why don't we discuss this after dinner."

"Actually why don't we discuss whatever it is now, as it seems to be a matter of importance." Said Edmund, placing his fork next to his plate, stalling his meal.

"Edmund's right, Peter." Agreed Susan. "What exactly did Aslan say to you?"

After a few moments of avoiding eye contact with any of them, Peter finally looked toward Caspian.

"I understand that you are a royal guest, so please do not be offended by me asking you to excuse us." Peter told the Prince.

"Not at all." Caspian nodded. "I'll be in my private quarters if anyone needs me."

Caspian gave Lucy a sultry smile and wink before taking his leave.

Lucy blushed. Susan seethed.

Upon Caspian's exit, Peter continued.

" It pains me to have to announce this." Started Peter. He held a look of discontent. As if each word pained him to utter.

"As you all know, I've recently met with Aslan." Explained Peter. "He's advised a few things that we are in obligation not to ignore."

"What kind of things?" Edmund asked him, his dark brows narrowed in anticipation.

"Proposals of sorts." Peter hesitated before continuing. "A marriage between two royals in particular."

All of a sudden Susan's eyes brightened, and she immediately began fanning her face as if the room had rose twenty degrees.

"What's gotten into you?" Edmund asked while staring her over strangely.

"Oh, nothing." She blushed while running her fingers through her dark locks. "Its just, I had wanted a proposal from Caspian himself. I had hoped for a longer engagement as opposed to something forced and rushed, but, obligations are obligations and they must be fulfilled." She sighed looking quite pleased with herself.

So, this is what Caspian was telling her he feared, Lucy thought to herself.

"I wish this was that simple of an engagement." Peter said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, unable to contain her obvious glee.

"The arrangement isn't meant for you and Caspian." He told her as if fighting with himself to hold her gaze as he chose his next choice of words. "Its for you and Edmund."

**A/N: **_Reviews are much appreciated, critiques are welcomed, complaints will be taken into consideration._


	17. A unfortunate truth

** A/N: **_This isn't the longest of chapters, but it needed to continue on from where it left off. Btw, thank you lovely readers for reading and reviewing. __Gracias preciosa por la lectura y los lectores revisar. - hopefully that made sense and I didn't just cuss somebody out!  
_

** Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Chapter was written through once, barely edited due to mommy duties and work. Continue on at your own peril. _

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure whose goblet had crashed to the floor, or whose screams she could hear reverberating across the vaulted ceilings. As her vision blurred, she only hoped that they were not her own.

Lucy placed her head in her hands and attempted to massage out the static that was currently infiltrating her brain. Looking up at the others, Lucy took notice that they were now standing.

"I won't go through with this Peter!" Susan yelled through her tears, her brown locks a disheveled mess. There was a broken goblet at her feet, its contents spilled across the floor.

"What- do you think this is what I want?" Peter exasperated.

"What good would an alliance do between her and I?" Edmund added, his face screwed up in confusion. "We rule the same kingdom."

"I- I don't know." Peter stammered. "Something about ensuring unity."

"This doesn't make any sense." Susan sobbed. "Why the two of us?"

"You two make the most probable pairing." Peter explained, his hand on the back of his head as if still trying to comprehend the situation himself. "You and I are too much of a liability. The same thing goes for Ed and Lu. You two make up the medium of us four."

Edmund looked from Peter to Susan.

"We can't go through with this Pete." Said Edmund. "You know we can't."

"Yes… you can." Said Peter.

The room suddenly went silent as they all looked to the high king in bewilderment.

"Oh really?" Exclaimed Susan between sobs. "Are we suppose to just forget that we're brother and sister then. Its that easy is it!?"

"That's just it." Peter frowned. "We were never siblings to begin with."

"What did you say?" Lucy asked softly. Speaking through her broken heart for the first time.

"That we were never really related. Not even in our world." Said Peter.

Susan dropped into the nearest seat shaking her head in disbelief.

"That can't be true." The elder Queen whispered into her damp handkerchief.

"It was all a lie." Peter said softly, a single tear running down his cheek.

"What the bloody hell do you mean it was all a lie?" Demanded Edmund, the anger starting to show through his eyes.

"None of us were born of the same mother." He explained. "Our parents back in England were surrogates. Nothing more. We were chosen in Narnia at birth and kept hidden until the time came for our rule."

"That sounds like-"

"Rubbish." Said Susan, interrupting Edmund's earlier sentiment.

"Rubbish or not, we must except this and move on." Said Peter firmly, regaining his composure.

"That's so easy for you to say isn't it?" Susan yelled, her face red with fury. "No ones asking you to marry Lucy, are they?"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is Susan." Peter begged of her.

The eldest Queen looked on in disbelief, and for the first time in a long time, Lucy felt remorse for her.

"The announcement will be made tomorrow at the fall festival." Said Peter. "After that it wont be long before all of our fates are decided."

With that last bit of information, the High King left the room, leaving them all to wallow in their new found reality.

Susan continued to cry softly into her handkerchief, as Edmund stood stalk still.

Lucy tried to make sense of all that had just happened. _Not related? _Is this what Aslan's riddled clue was referring to?

Lucy thoughts circled her mind like a fast flowing whirlpool.

So, in reality, she and Edmund were never actually doing anything wrong?

Lucy eyes searched for Edmunds across the room upon this revelation. She was greeted with the same astonished look. He looked as though he might say something to her, as his mouth opened and closed for a moment. Perhaps apologize for his behavior, or maybe, just maybe tell her that it all never really mattered to begin with. That, the wall that he had built to keep her out was a wasted means of security. Only he didn't say anything at all. He just continued to stare at her with realization etched between the glistening shards of his beautiful, yet dark dangerous eyes.

The gravitational pull between Edmund and Lucy was only broken when Susan began sputtering through her tears.

"_Edmund." _Susan hiccuped. "I…I think I need some help to my ro-oom."

Edmund nodded his head.

"Okay." He told her gently. "Lets get you to your room."

"Th-thank you." She told him, as she rose from her seat her legs were a bit wobbly.

Lucy continued to stare after them as they left. Edmund had his arm around the Gentle Queens waist the entire walk out of the Hall.

It was only after the other two royals were out of eye-shot that Lucy let herself fall apart.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Lucy wasn't so sure she wanted Susan to marry Caspian, but she was most definitely sure that she did not want her marrying Edmund!

* * *

**A/N: **_I will try my best to update after work while I have the motivation for it. I cant promise anything though cause hubby is out of town, so its just me all by my crazy lonesome with my cute little man. Please read and review!_


	18. Altered Reality

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Lucy was pretty sure that everything she ever knew just shattered in front of her very eyes. The Pevensie's were not siblings. In fact, they were the creation of fate and destiny merging as one. A part of her needed to get a grip on her new-found reality, the other, less paralyzed part of her realized and understood only one thing- Edmund was _not_ her brother.

It was difficult to tell which emotion reigned supreme at the present. In a way, she felt betrayed by her own memories. After all, she grew up believing she had two brothers and a sister. The eternal bond she thought she had with the three present royals, was gone. Broken. Shattered. Altered. Stolen.

Then again, she was relieved. This now meant that she no longer had to feel guilty or ashamed of her own feelings.

One part of Lucy wanted to run as fast as she could to Edmund's chambers and convince him that they could surrender this fight- this unnecessary torment that they were forcing upon each other. The other half, more logical part of the young Queens brain, recognized and understood that this sentiment would not come without its consequences. After all, the courts were forcing him to marry Susan.

On one hand, Lucy knew that Susan had no intention or desire to marry the Just King, but on the other hand, intention and desire had nothing to do with duty or obligation.

If Susan was made to marry Edmund, and they were forced into companionship, whose to say she could not learn to love him as Lucy had.

Edmund was strong, strikingly handsome, loyal, and had proven to be the most dedicated subject of all. He was headstrong, but fought for the things in his heart that he believed to be true with a fiery passion. He was funny, witty, with a sense of humor non could match. Women fawned over the Just King, and just as many men strived to be like him- even Peter. There was no logical way the beautiful elder Queen could not learn to love him, in turn, there was no way Edmund could not learn to love her as well.

Lucy knew deep down that the only reason Edmund had been so resentful and hard towards her, was to protect her- protect them.

After all the shock and emotions settled, sooner or later, Lucy knew that she would have to clear the air with Edmund. One way, or another.

Not the patient type, Lucy decided that tonight would be that night. So, with every last morsel of strength she possessed, she headed for Edmund's private chambers. Only he could offer her closure or the hope that she so desperately needed.

* * *

Each step Lucy took down the darkened hall, she lost a bit more of her reasoning, a bit more of the rehearsed dialogue she was going over in her mind, and only when she was face to face with Edmund's door, did she question whether or not facing him again would be worth the stress on her heart.

Knocking softly, Lucy waited in agony for the door to be opened, and for the raven haired boy to appear. He never did. She waited and waited, but the door never opened for her.

She could turn back now, she told herself. No harm done. She almost did, but Lucy was never one to let up when her determined nature took over.

In one brave move, Lucy turned the doorknob to Edmund's room. It was unlocked. She held her breath. It was now or never she told herself.

Pushing the door open softly, Lucy braved a step further into the room.

It was dark, but as Lucy ventured a bit a further in, she noticed a bit of light flicker and dance across the floor in one of the Just Kings farthest rooms.

As Lucy entered the room, she realized the light came from a tall marble fire place. In front of it stood the Just King. He was deep in thought. His arms folded across his chest in regal composition.

"Can you remember our days back in England?" He asked her, his deep voice low, his dark eyes never leaving the flames. "At night, when it would rain, you use to try and climb into bed with me because the rainstorms scared you."

Lucy smiled, those were just a handful of memories she'd never forget. "You use to struggle before you'd let me under the covers with you."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak again, but then quickly closed it. No one made her as weak or as unsure of herself as he did.

"You understand why I was so resentful towards you back then, don't you?" He asked her, turning to face her for the first time. His tone made it sound as if she should.

"Because I annoyed you." whispered Lucy, almost sure. She prayed her weakness did not betray her valiance.

Edmund shook his head. A small smile spread across his face.

"The truth is Lucy, I've always loved you more than I should." He confessed. " I always thought that if I was too soft with you, I'd let it show, and I always told myself that no matter what, I _couldn't _let it show."

Lucy's eyes flooded with emotion. Why did it have to be like this? Why did their chance have to end before it had the opportunity to blossom.

"You're going to marry her aren't you?" Lucy asked him. She hoped for an answer she knew he couldn't give her.

"What choice do I have, Lucy?" He asked her brokenly. The brightness of the flames danced across his eyes, revealing the depth of emotion they held for the first time. "What choice do any of us have?"

Lucy slowly nodded her head. She understood, however, that didn't make it any easier.

"What do you think would have happened if we had found out differently?" Lucy asked him. Probable outcomes shouldn't matter, but this one did, and she needed to hear it for herself.

"One things for certain. I wouldn't be standing hear dreading the course of my future." He told her before trailing off almost incoherently. "_Nor yours_."

For a few moments they both stood there. Lucy's tired eyes traveled from the raven haired King to the flickering flame.

"Its getting late." She whispered sadly. "I'll let you rest. I'm sure you have some thinking to do."

Just as Lucy was about to leave the room, Edmund caught her gently by the wrist.

"Stay.." Edmund commanded her softly.

"I… I can't." Lucy stated almost instantly. It was the wisest answer she had ever given. "You know I cant."

"Come on Luce." His deep voice reasoned weakly. "Just for a bit."

"I don't think its such a good idea." Lucy stated sadly.

For the first time Lucy was actually thinking with her head as opposed to her heart.

Edmund sighed and turned his back on her.

"Please don't tell me you're running off to him already?" Edmund asked her sourly.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room grew dark.

"Don't Edmund, Please." Lucy begged him. "This isn't easy for me either."

"I should probably start getting used to the idea of you and _him_." Edmund hissed. "Besides, its probably only a matter of time before _that_ marriage is arranged too."

"What would you like me to do, Edmund?" Lucy pleaded, too exhausted to retaliate in full-fledged anger. "What's decided, is decided. You're to marry Susan, and my fate is still up in the air."

"You're right Lucy." Agreed Edmund. "What's done is done. Before you go though, I need to hear one final truth."

"Ask and I'll tell." Lucy promised, although she wasn't entirely prepared for what he was about to ask her.

_"Do you love him?"_


	19. Confessions of a divided heart

**-Edmunds Bed Chamber-**

* * *

Every once in a while a question arises that you think you have the answer to. A question that, if answered, pertained the power to alter someone's perception of you. That moment for Lucy was now, although, for the life of her, she just couldn't get it out.

_ "Do you love him?" _Edmund asked her once again. This time in a slightly more demanding tone.

Lucy stalled for as long as possible. She stared from the cerulean shards in his silver eyes to the shadow of the fire that danced along the wall.

"It's really not that simple." She tried telling him, as if saying that would deter him from pressing the matter any further.

"_Lucy." _

The young Queen winced at the sound of her own name.

"Edmund…I..." She started to say before stopping to reconsider her words.

"Answer the question Lucy!" Edmund commanded, his features hardening. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes." She finally yelled. "Yes, I do. At least I think I do."

Instead of getting angry and giving up to rage like she thought he would, Edmund remained calm.

"Is that all you needed to know?" Lucy asked him, raising a tired, exhausted brow.

Edmund turned his back on her once more.

"Yes." He replied. His deep voice uncharacteristically void of emotion. "You can go now."

"As you wish." She whispered hotly. Her voice barely cut through the tension that filled the room. She wondered if her departing words even caught his ear.

* * *

As Lucy left his room she knew in her heart she had broken a small part of him that had once been whole. She couldn't continue to lie to herself though. The young Queen was in love with two men, and their was no undamaging way around it.

As Lucy walked through the dark corridor to her room she thought she heard a shuffle of feet behind her. Curious, she came to a halt in her tracks. She turned to look, but no one was there. That's funny. She swore she had heard something, or someone.

Lucy turned to continue walking in the direction of her chamber, but instead took a few steps and slammed into something hard and solid. It knocked her off balance.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" A smooth deep voice asked in earnest.

"I'm- I'm fine." Lucy stumbled, trying her best to regain her balance.

A strong hand caught her by the arm, steadying her frame.

"Thank you." Said Lucy. She looked up. Her eyes grew wide. It was Caspian.

"You look surprised to see me." He smiled down at her.

"Do I?" She cocked a nervous brow.

Caspian gave her a curious look.

"Are you sure everything's alright." He asked her again.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Lucy assured him. "I'm just sorry I got in the way."

"Don't be silly." Caspian laughed. His beautiful chestnut eyes glistened- even in the darkness. "This is your castle, not mine, you're free to roam where you choose."

Lucy let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled. Looking the prince over, she noticed he wore a white buttoned shirt, and dark colored slacks. The shirt however, wasn't entirely buttoned, and Lucy could just make out the scored flesh underneath.

Blushing, Lucy averted her eyes.

She wasn't lucky enough though and the prince caught her gaze.

"If its not to late for you." Caspian suggested. "I could make you a warm cup of tea."

"I really shouldn't." Lucy warned, taking a step back, increasing the amount of distance between them.

Caspian took a step forward. "Why not?"

Lucy didn't answer, instead she took another calculated step away.

"What are you so afraid of?" Caspian asked her, continuing his advance. "Besides _him_?"

Lucy's eyes shot to his. _Him? _He was referring to Edmund. It wasn't that she feared him, she was just terrified at the though of hurting him even more.

"What the King feels for you." Caspian explained carefully. "Isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Oh, My dear Lucy." The prince sympathized. His brown eyes heavy with remorse as if every word pained him to utter. "The kings sick perverse obsession with you is clouding your mind."

"Stop it." Lucy commanded, all the while continuing to back away and shake her head.

"I know what he's done to you." Caspian stated sadly.

"Whatever you think you know Caspian." Lucy warned. "Its none of your business."

"None of my business?" Caspian repeated while shaking his head. He was getting angry now.

Eventually Lucy's back was against a wall. She could no longer flee if she wanted to.

"I've heard enough." Lucy told him. His brazen nature, and knowledge over the situation was starting to scare her.

"I know he's touched you." Caspian stated with disgust, before quieting his tone. "And I know that you let him."

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled.

"All this time." Caspian spoke over her. "I was worried that I was pushing things too fast and too far, and here you are shagging your once presumed brother."

_ Smack._

That was the sound Lucy's hand made as it cut across the golden Prince's face.

For a moment, she didn't think she had it in her, but he took it one step too far.

When he didn't look at her right away, she could tell he was waiting for the sting to settle in.

"This is going to sound incredibly stupid," Caspian eventually muttered. "You have a really strong arm, but finding out what you did, hurt so much worse."

After a brief moment of silence, he eventually walked away, unmistakably wounded. The pain she knew he felt didn't come from the red mark on his face, however. In reality, the pain ran much deeper than that.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who continues to follow the story. I sort of wrote this in a hurry, so sorry if there are more mistakes than usual. A newborn baby only gives you so much time to yourself, lol. And that time I've been dedicating to you guys! So please, make me feel loved and leave me a review. xoxo


End file.
